The Evil Awakens
by JaneethR
Summary: Durante siglos, criaturas sobrenaturales han estado viviendo y caminado entre nosotros cuando creíamos que sólo eran mitos y leyendas. Están los vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, cazadores, fantasmas e incluso otras cosas ocultas por entre las sombras… No obstante, todo eso ya forma parte de la vida cotidiana durante mucho.
1. Chapter 1

Durante siglos, criaturas sobrenaturales han estado viviendo y caminado entre nosotros cuando creíamos que sólo eran mitos y leyendas. Están los vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, cazadores, fantasmas e incluso otras cosas ocultas por entre las sombras… No obstante, todo eso ya forma parte de la vida cotidiana durante mucho.

Los humanos conviven con estos seres, con los que son amigables y respetan las leyes establecidas de una manera mutua y saludable. Pero aquellos que violan el acuerdo de paz —que se ha conseguido con mucho recelo— son y deben ser castigados. La población ha aumentado y por ello se debe estar al margen de cualquier criatura o incluso de los mismos humanos; cierta parte de estos siguen teniendo rencor sobre esas cosas inmundas y más aún cuando se establecieron sus propios derechos. ¿Por qué deberían dejarlos vivir entre ellos cuando son monstruos? Era siempre una confrontación de pros y contras.

 _ **Pero es una realidad que tienen que aceptar.**_

—O—

Las vacaciones de verano pronto estarían cerca y la ansiedad de querer salir de clases para poder relajarse podía sentirse en cada alumna del instituto. Las últimas semanas estuvieron cargadas de entregas de proyectos y exámenes y nada de eso parecía acabarse por parte de los profesores. Debían ser estrictos hasta los últimos días escolares que quedaran.

La maestra en ese momento estaba escribiendo con velocidad en la pizarra el tema que estaba en conversación. Nuevas clases, materias y lecciones extras se implementaron en las escuelas, y en esta ocasión se estaba impartiendo: "seres sobrenaturales".

Mientras hablaba y escribía un par de cosas más, agarraba alumnas al azar o las que estuvieran desprevenidas para hacerles preguntas y que la clase fuera más rápida.

—¿Qué es lo que poseen los humanos que es importante para los vampiros? —preguntó y enseguida señaló a una alumna.

—Los humanos poseen la esencia vital más poderosa, y su sangre proporciona poder —respondió segura y la maestra le dio la razón.

—Y cuando los matan, de algún modo la esencia vital que proporcionan es la más fuerte de todas. —Añadió otra alumna, esa era You, quien levantando su mano le fue otorgado el permiso para proseguir—. Es como si esos últimos instantes de terror y lucha el alma estuviera más llena de vitalidad que nunca. Sus Poderes se fortalecen por eso.

—¿Y qué poderes son esos, Watanabe? —inquirió la maestra, lista para apuntar en la pizarra.

—Fuerza y rapidez. Una tremenda agudización de los sentidos, en especial de noche —dijo la chica de ojos azules—, y también…

—Esos son los básicos —una voz soñolienta la interrumpió, su compañera a su lado estaba prácticamente recostada sobre su pupitre, era Chika que le dio una sonrisa por debajo y un guiño antes de continuar hablando—. También _podemos_ … —en ese instante, You le dio un golpe que la hizo percatarse de sus propias palabras—, quiero decir —se corrigió de inmediato con carraspeo—, _los_ vampiros también pueden detectar presencias, y en ocasiones la naturaleza de los pensamientos. Pueden proyectar confusión en mentes más débiles, bien para aplastarlas o doblegarlas para su voluntad.

—Es correcto, Takami —la mujer ajustó sus anteojos, maravillada del conocimiento de su alumna. Paseó entre las líneas de los pupitres para escoger a más chicas.

—Oye, Chika, yo quería decir eso —le murmuró You a su amiga—. Ni siquiera estás poniendo atención a la clase.

—No es necesario que lo haga —se rió descaradamente por lo bajo—. Hemos repasado esto tantas veces. Desde primaria insisten con lo mismo.

—¡Al menos disimulen un poco! —otra voz se volvió a ellas, Riko se giró para reprenderlas—. Deberían dejar participar a las demás, un día de estos preguntaran de dónde saben tanto, con todo y detalles.

—¡Sakurauchi!

Riko se sobresaltó por el tono de la maestra que se acercó de pronto a su pupitre.

—¿Tienes algo que compartir? Estábamos hablando de algunos tipos de vampiros.

—Ah, sí —Riko habló nerviosa, mientras oía las risitas de sus compañeras a sus espaldas—, existen otros —dijo—: los más poderosos y que son con peso de antigüedad, con la suficiente sangre humana son capaces de cambiar de aspecto, de convertirse en animales. Aprovechan su naturaleza y se regodean con su lado más oscuro.

—Así es. Aunque no cualquier animal que quiera —le ayudó en su explicación—. Están limitados a un animal o, como máximo, a dos. —Fue hasta el frente y se volvió hacia la clase—. ¿No han tenido la extraña sensación de ser observados cuando no hay nadie a los alrededores? —mencionó la profesora viendo a cada alumna—. ¿Cómo podríamos reconocerlos? Es sencillo. Pueden ser capaces de saber cuándo uno se oculta con aspecto diferente si observamos a los animales corrientes. Por lo general no reaccionan muy bien a su presencia; perciben que son cazadores —les dijo—. Deben asegurarse de no invitar a ningún desconocido a una morada, mucho menos si es un vampiro no importa que esté registrado. No importa si es en una casa, una tienda de campaña o un apartamento. La invitación para ellos tiene que ser verbal. Pero si la intención está allí, es más que suficiente; entrará cuantas veces desee y se expondrán al peligro. Tengan cuidado con eso —les dio el consejo.

—Yo… —otra alumna levantó su mano, dudosa de querer hablar—, Yo tengo una amiga en el extranjero, es vampiro, y cuando venía de visita mi perro no dejaba de ladrarle. Era como si supiese que había algo raro en ella… ¡Pero ella no es mala! —aclaró cuando vio las miradas inquisidoras de sus compañeras—. Mi mascota tiempo después se sintió cómodo con su presencia, hasta se deja que le acaricie.

—Se acostumbró una vez que no hubo hostilidad. Eso es porque los caninos tienen un gran sentido del olfato —You se volvió a unir a la conversación, dándole apoyo a su compañera de que eso no era nada malo—. Tu perro se sintió en peligro al principio, es lo normal debido al fuerte hedor que los vampiros desprenden; un hedor que ni ellos o humanos pueden oler, a no ser que seas licántropo —volteó discretamente a ver a Chika sacándole la lengua, riéndose de ella.

—Ahora que lo menciona Watanabe —recordó la profesora volviéndose a la pizarra; apuntando fechas y cifras—, los hombres y mujeres lobo tienen más respeto de la sociedad en los últimos años gracias a que se prestan para los servicios que un humano común no puede efectuar. De ese modo, tanto ellos como los brujos mantienen el equilibrio de…

—Punto a mi favor —susurró You para Chika que se limitó a rodar los ojos. La profesora seguía enfrascada con el tema.

—Los vampiros son mejores —murmuró Chika con un puchero.

—Chicas, guarden silencio —de nueva cuenta, Riko volteaba a verlas—. La maestra se dará cuenta…

—Disculpe pero —Chika se levantó de su asiento atrayendo así la atención de toda la clase— los vampiros, los buenos también han contribuido en la sociedad —espetó con seguridad.

La mujer levantó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. You junto a ella le murmuraba que se sentara y cerrara la boca; lo mismo hacía Riko.

—Por favor, Takami, ilumínenos —la profesora sabía que su alumna tenía buena información.

—Ellos han contribuido también en la captura de criminales con los agentes de la DCSS*, logran persuadir y obligar a confesar sus fechorías mucho mejor de lo que hace un lobo —dijo—. No entiendo por qué excluir esa pequeña en su narración, cuando también son los primeros socorristas en caso de devastaciones naturales, son muy ágiles y eficientes en casos de emergencia.

—Son rápidos cuando hay sangre derramada —habló una alumna más adelante.

—Son depravados y malignos —murmuró otra.

Chika podía oírlas como si estuvieran gritando muy cerca de su oído. Se molestó.

—¡No todos son así! —exclamó, golpeando su pupitre.

—¿Entonces por qué algunas de sus cosas y debilidades no son públicas? —comentó una compañera, pensativa—. Sabemos que las estacas funcionan contra ellos pero en otros no. El sol les afecta a unos y a otros no. Realmente nunca sabremos con exactitud cómo son esos seres —finalizó, dirigiéndose para todo el grupo en sí.

—Ellos tienen sus reglas y derechos, sobre todo necesitan privacidad —agregó Chika, mirando la inquietud en los ojos de cada una—. Los humanos son perversos por igual; se matan entre ellos mismos con sus guerras. ¡Los humanos también son sanguinarios!

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo con usted, Takami —aplaudió la mujer, y se dirigió a su clase—. Su compañera se informa bastante y tiene una mente abierta, cosa que a muchos aquí les falta por hacer. Ahora, ya hablamos bastante, debemos continuar con los brujos —regresó a escribir en la pizarra.

—Profesora —You levantó la mano—, olvidé que tengo que entregar unos documentos al Consejo Estudiantil, ¿puedo ir ahora? Takami tiene que acompañarme también.

—Que sea rápido.

You sacó algo de su mochila y jaló casi arrastras a Chika para salir del salón.

—Ah, ¡yo también voy! —se levantó Riko apresurada.

—Sakurauchi, vuelva a su asiento —la reprendió antes de que cruzara la puerta—. Tres ya es chisme —dijo la maestra haciendo reír a sus alumnas. A Riko no le quedó de otra más que hacer caso.

...

—Chika, ¿qué fue eso de allí? No puedes hablar así, prometí restringir tu actitud respecto al tema —regañaba una You con tono molesto—. "Los humanos", sabes que tienes que agregar después el "somos" a la frase. No te apartes.

—¿No las oíste, You? No saben de lo que hablan, era obvio que irritaría —respondió con el mismo tono.

—Sí, sí, las oí. Pero no tienes que acelerarte dando explicaciones —la tomó de las manos cerrando el apretón en ellos—. Escucha. Las vacaciones de verano están a la vuelta de la esquina, falta poco para graduarnos y poder descansar. Hasta entonces no lo arruines, porque no vaya ser que a última hora nos descubran y nuestra vida estudiantil se vaya por el retrete.

—Ya. Ya lo capté. Pero me fue inevitable —la miró directamente a los ojos—. Si supieran que he estado engañando a los profesores no sé cómo acabarían las cosas.

—Seguramente te negarían el título y te regresarían a re-cursar todo de nuevo, pero en una escuela donde sí te permitan —río mostrando su jovialidad para calmarla—. Ven, tenemos que ir a dejar los documentos.

Se la llevó por los pasillos para llegar al Consejo. En el lugar las recibió una pelirroja algo ajetreada que estaba acomodando en orden unas cajas y carpetas sobre su mesa.

—¡Hola, Ruby! —saludó primeramente You con enérgica voz—. ¿Mucho trabajo? ¡Te ayudo! —cargó con una de las cajas para ponerlas sobre la mesa. La chica le agradeció enteramente.

—Hanamaru está en clases aun y yo tenía que adelantar las cosas aquí. No quiero tener que venir en fin de semana —se rió con complicidad—, tengo asuntos que atender.

—Tan ocupada como siempre —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Oh, sí —recordó You su motivo de estar ahí—, aquí están las copias de los reportes de los desaparecidos los últimos meses que me pediste —le habló con más seriedad y estiró las carpetas para dárselas.

Ruby hojeó algunas de las hojas para comprobar el contenido, luego echó un vistazo a Chika. La muchacha estaba cabizbaja, callada y observándola.

—¿Lo volvió a hacer? —preguntó, volviendo la vista solo a You.

—Ehh… Solo habló un poquito de más —contestó riendo ahora con nervios—. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, lo tomaron como conocimiento general, como siempre —aclaró la chica, dando un ligero codazo a su amiga—. ¿Verdad que fue así, Chika?

—Sí, como siempre —contestó—. ¿También me darás un regaño, Ruby? —Chika asomó una sonrisa queda en sus labios.

—N-No, pero ten más cuidado —le aconsejó. Guardó las carpetas en su mochila para leerlas más tarde. Advirtió que las chicas no se movían—. ¿No se están saltando las clases, verdad?

—Faltan unos minutos para que acabe nuestra clase, ¿nos dejarías quedarnos hasta entonces? —preguntó You, y Ruby se los permitió por esta ocasión.

Ruby no era tan severa como Dia en su tiempo de cargo. Les permitía quedarse a tomar una siesta o esconderse siempre y cuando le ayudaran en algo, teniendo la cautela de que no las atraparan a todas.

Por ese día las clases y ensayos transcurrieron con la normalidad de siempre.

…

—¿Qué harán el fin de semana? —preguntó Riko en la salida de la escuela. Dirigieron sus pasos para regresar camino a casa.

—Iremos a un evento nocturno que están organizando —contestó Chika muy entusiasmada—. Pero hoy en la noche se deben conseguir las entradas para asistir. Será la primera vez que asistiremos y es más emocionante aún.

—Lo siento, Chika —intervino You—, pero creo que siempre no se podrá ir… Papá quiere llevarme a una caminata con la jauría.

—¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que me acompañarías!

—Ya habrá otro de esos eventos más adelante —dijo con tranquilidad, agitando su mano con desdén, aunque en realidad también le afectaba—. Tengo que ir con papá. Aunque tenga que perderme a mi luchador favorito…

—¿Aunque tengas que perdértelo? —insistió—. ¡Pero si es Darkness Wolf del que estamos hablando! ¡Nuestro grande!

—Aunque tenga que perdérmelo —se decepcionó.

—Puedo acompañarte yo si quieres, Chika —se ofrecía Riko amablemente.

—Claro. Si quieres estar rodeada de vampiros y otras cosas espeluznantes, entonces adelante, iremos —sonrió. Y vio el cambio de opinión en su amiga.

—Paso —le dijo fríamente y aceleró la marcha.

De todas maneras sabía que Riko no gustaría de ir a uno de esos raros lugares. You se rió y también empezó a acelerar el paso.

—Tal vez cambie de parecer si me ganas —gritó You, unos metros más adelante—. Podría convencer a papá —y dicho eso no volteó atrás y salió corriendo.

—¡Siempre tienes que hacer trampa! —exclamó Chika yéndose detrás de ella.

Era costumbre para ellas hacer sus carreras. Pero Riko no podía llevar el mismo ritmo, de pronto desaparecían de su alcance y quedaba atrás.

—¡Chicas! ¡Esperen!

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Kanan estuvo esperando en la estación de autobuses la llegada de su amiga. Había pasado tiempo desde que Dia decidió irse a la ciudad para fortalecer sus aprendizajes y entrenamientos en una de las nuevas Academias para cazadores, y por su gran desempeño le otorgaron adelantarle las vacaciones que se merecía.

Cuando logró ver a Kanan, prácticamente corrió hasta ella arrastrando sus maletas. La recibió un fuerte abrazo.

Nada más llegar, Kanan le dio nuevas noticias durante su camino de aquí para allá. Fue una casualidad que Dia llegara _ese_ día, a lo que sin perder tiempo, le pidió de favor algo que tomó a la chica por sorpresa pero al momento disimuló muy bien su reacción.

—Dia, necesito que te decidas. ¿Cuál te gusta más? —inquirió la joven de coleta alta junto a su acompañante frente a una vitrina de cristal, con hermosa joyería dentro de éste acaparando la atención de la pelinegra indecisa.

Kanan estaba más que entusiasmada por el segundo aniversario de noviazgo que tenía con cierta rubia. Desde entonces se esforzó demasiado por reunir dinero y prepararle algo especial y romántico para disfrutar en su día. Pero en ocasiones le era difícil tratar el tema y con tantas cosas en su cabeza requería un poco de ayuda, y por eso siempre recurría a la sabia Kurosawa.

—Kanan, ¿vas a comprármelo a mí o a Mari? —dijo su amiga sin apartar la vista de los brillantes accesorios de plata y oro.

—Ayúdame a escoger el correcto, por favor. Es muy importante.

—Si es tan importante, ¿por qué no lo escoges tú? Cualquier cosa que le des le gustará, pero ya que insistes, ¿qué opinas de esos dos anillos? Son muy elegantes, elige tú entre esos dos —recomendó Dia un anillo de plata y otro de oro, ambos con una pequeña piedra de diferente color.

—Están preciosos los dos —observó sus detalles en la circunferencia—. ¿Y cuál elijo?

Dia se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Kanan… Elige el que más te guste a ti. Tú lo vas a comprar. Tú se lo vas a dar —dijo con cierto tono—. Te esperaré afuera.

Dia cruzó la puerta y se dispuso a esperar a la chica. Mientras tanto Kanan seguía sin saber cuál elegir. ¿El de oro o el de plata? Antes que nada se aseguró de nuevo de tener el dinero necesario para cualquiera de los dos. Todo estaba bien. Continuó observando la diferencia entre ambos; el de plata tenía una piedra azul incrustada y a los bordes de ésta hojas sobresalían dando la impresión como si fuera un rosal; el de oro tenía una piedra plana de rojo intenso y parecía tener tres circunferencias en uno. Al final se decidió por éste último porque aparte de bello no le molestaría al usarlo como el otro.

Se lo pidió a joyero, pagó y le entregaron su recibo. Se lo pusieron en una pequeña caja blanca de terciopelo.

—Me quedé con el de oro —dijo Kanan al salir de la joyería—. Como agradecimiento, ¿te gustaría comer algo?

—Tengo antojo de una crepa. ¿Se puede?

—¡Por supuesto! —Kanan se mostró interesada por la sugerencia.

A fin de cuentas entraron a un _Caffe & Waffles_ para degustar de sus pedidos que fueron las dichosas crepas acompañado de un café. En un ambiente relajante y amigable gracias a la atención de los meseros. Kanan estuvo conversándole algunos detalles a Dia de lo que le tenía preparado a Mari y desde cuándo lo tenía todo planeado, y por supuesto se calló una de las mejores partes para sí misma.

—¿Y qué crees que te tenga a ti preparado? —le surgió a Dia en el momento—. ¿Crees que te sorprenda con algo también?

—En nuestro primer aniversario no nos regalamos ningún detalle. No le dimos mucha importancia pero ahora, quiero hacer algo por ella. No me importa recibir nada a cambio más que su compañía, estar ahí para ella y…

—Entiendo, entiendo —la pelinegra le dio un sorbo delicado a su café—. Me parece lindo y todo. Ofrecerle una cena romántica bajo las estrellas cerca del sonido del mar, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Una cena ya no es tan original…

—¡¿No lo es?! —se sobresaltó Kanan golpeándose con la mesa—. Agh, yo… Era eso o no darle tampoco nada este año —dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios—. Pero nunca dejara de ser un detalle especial cuando no tienes algo más —dejó salir una suave risa.

Dia también esbozó una sonrisa y acercó sus dedos para entrelazar su mano con la de la chica y así darle una pequeña caricia a modo de apoyo. Observó con atención los ojos violetas de Kanan que parecían tan divertidos y joviales; aunque no quisiera admitirlo, siempre le hacían perderse en ellos quedando encantada.

Cuando Kanan apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Dia, vio las mejillas de la muchacha colorearse de un cálido rosado y los destellantes ojos aguamarina empezaban a desviarse a otra cosa que no fuera ella.

—¿En qué piensas, Dia? —inquirió Kanan y los esmeraldas se volvieron a posar en ella.

—Eh… Yo…

Kanan se apoyó más en la mesa para poder escucharla mejor.

«Tus ojos son tan bellos y tus manos tan gentiles. Siempre siento la calidez de protección cuando estoy contigo, pero… todo de ti ya le pertenece a otra persona», pensó Dia. Definitivamente no podía responderle eso a la muchacha que tenía frente a ella ansiosa por una respuesta. Así que lentamente volvió sus manos a su lugar y habló:

—Estoy un poco preocupada por ustedes —dijo con serenidad—. Es que pensé que, como harías la cena muy noche… deberían tener cuidado y más cuando estén al aire libre. Sabes que a esas cosas no se les escapa nada.

—¿Te refieres a… los vampiros? Dia, la seguridad ha aumentado y creo que eso está fuera de lugar, no creo que ataquen deliberadamente a cualquiera. Casi no hacen destrozos.

—El "casi" es el preocupante —señaló—, sé que rara es la vez que una de esas cosas se atreve a atacar a la luz del día pero siempre están al asecho desde la oscuridad. Aunque hayan pasado años desde "la noche del banquete" ellos siguen dando miedo, y te lo dice una cazadora, eh. Asegúrense de estar protegidas.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Dia. Te estoy agradecida —sonrió de nueva cuenta—. Pero si te hace sentir más relajada, le pediré ayuda a You y a Chika.

—You y Chika… —la mención de ellas no le agradó, pareció pensárselo unos segundos—. A veces eres un poco despistada y ese par también suele serlo a veces. Como sea. ¿Nos vamos? —dijo tomando sus pertenencias y levantándose de la mesa; Kanan ayudó con algunas maletas.

Cuando salieron del lugar decidieron seguir pasando el tiempo por las calles, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro y en un momento se detuvieron para sentarse en un parque a descansar. Dia sacó de su bolsa de plástico una revista que había comprado. Comenzó a hojearla.

—¿Es la que Ruby quería? —Kanan se inclinó a ella para ver las ilustraciones.

—Ah, sí. Me hizo saber que algunas de las imágenes le gustaron demasiado y aproveché para comprársela.

—¡Qué linda hermana eres! —Kanan abrazó a Dia de improviso.

Sentir sus brazos rodearla una vez más y oler su fragancia hizo que Dia pasara sus propios brazos por la espalda de Kanan para estrecharla con más fuerza. Ese gesto lo aprovechaba sin dudas cuando se daba la ocasión; le gustaba mucho, era tan agradable, pero pasaba desapercibido por la mujer de cabellos cobalto. Esta le dio ligeros movimientos de lado a lado, jugando y riendo con ella. Hasta se había caído la revista al suelo por el suave zarandeo.

—Dia, la revista —avisó Kanan, pero la aludida no separó el abrazo—. ¿Dia?

«No debería hacer estas cosas… Ella está con Mari, no puedo hacerle esto a mi amiga». El conflicto se empezó a formar en la cabeza de Dia pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se quedó así, sin soltarla.

Los postes de luz del pequeño parque se encendieron y en la lejanía el viento atraía consigo la grabación del aviso de advertencia que sonaba en las bocinas. Un par de niños que jugaban en el pasamanos se retiraron así como una pareja de ancianos más allá también se disponía a marcharse, dejando solitario el lugar a excepción de ese par que seguía sin moverse.

—¿Dia, estás bien? ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre? —preguntó con amabilidad, pero cuando escuchó a la muchacha sollozar en su hombro la albergó la incertidumbre.

Dia se apegó más a su cuerpo. No quería dejarla ir pero tenía que hacerlo, perdió la oportunidad hace años…

Cuando por fin se separó de ella, mantuvo la mirada baja. Kanan necesitaba verla a los ojos pero su acompañante se negaba a mostrárselos.

—Por favor, mírame —dijo, teniendo su rostro en sus manos y con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Me… Me entró… uno de esos pequeños insectos al ojo —dio una excusa barata y Kanan cayó en su mentirilla.

—Déjame ver —acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

Por supuesto que ante la despreocupada cercanía, Dia abrió a la par sus ojos y su corazón dio un brinco exaltado.

—No pareces tener nada. Pero llorabas como si sufrieras… ¿Es otra cosa?

—Es que… te quiero… —musitó, y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

—Oye —le daba caricias en el dorso de su mano—, yo también te quiero. ¿Pensaste que no te quería o algo así? Por supuesto que no; te quiero y mucho. Te eché de menos.

«¡Si se lo dices vas a arruinarle todo!», se gritaba internamente, pero despacio sus labios se abrían para articular:

—Te amo. —Con la mano en el corazón; lo dijo con toda su honestidad—. Te amo como no tienes idea…

Kanan se mostró sorprendida e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada los juegos del parque.

—¿Recuerdas que también te dije que te amaba? De hecho, bastantes veces cuando éramos pequeñas —permaneció con la vista fija en los columpios—. Y te sigo amando pero… no de la forma que tú esperas.

—Te he amado siempre. Siempre quise que estuvieras para mí, compartir más cosas y disfrutar de nuestros momentos. Pero me acobardé y le dejé el camino libre a Mari…

—Pero, Dia… ¿por qué hasta ahora y no antes? Hubo tantas oportunidades…

—¿No escuchaste? ¡Te dije que por cobarde! —de repente, alzó la voz y advirtió el semblante triste en Kanan—. Regresé para tener un poco de tranquilidad de tantos entrenamientos y trabajos y me sales con la noticia de que te quieres casar…

—Dia, es solo un detalle, no es una sortija de bodas… —trató de calmarla.

—¡Pero la cambiarás por una! Ella va a tenerte por el resto de su vida y yo no —apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió su rostro en sus palmas.

—Lo que menos deseaba era verte así. Creí que me apoyarías en esto.

—Dime, Kanan, al menos ¿ella te corresponde de la misma manera? —saltó la pregunta hueca.

—Pues sí —contestó sin más.

Dia alzó la mirada hacia la chica, observándola con desconcierto por la simpleza de su respuesta. No era tonta. Sabía cuándo las cosas iban mal con ella y su amiga y, aunque estuvo apartada, estaba al tanto de los embrollos que sucedían con sus seres queridos gracias a estar comunicada con su hermana menor.

—¿"Pues sí"? —repitió—. Eso realmente me preocupa —le hizo saber—. Todo lo que estás haciendo por ella y no sabes sí realmente te ama, ¡y encima ya te quieres casar!

—Por favor, Dia, no me voy a casar, no todavía. Y que quede claro que nos amamos pero… —dio una pausa que dio paso a una profunda inhalación—, Mari ha estado tan ocupada que casi no la veo. Carga con mucho estrés por el trabajo y las exigencias de su padre en los laboratorios. Apenas tenemos tiempo y quería solo darle un pequeño detalle, un respiro.

Se tenía bien sabido que Vincent Ohara, padre de Mari, es un hombre dedicado en su trabajo. Es un fuerte e importante científico y médico forense de agenda apretada y, para aligerar un poco su carga, en cuanto Mari salió de la preparatoria la asoció a su mundo de proyectos. A la chica en cuestión se le brindó clases privadas desde pequeña para acelerar su conocimiento y se desenvolviera fácilmente en el campo laboral en el que ahora está metida.

Dia podía comprender esa parte, pero aun así le molestaba que Mari pasara más tiempo con su padre de lo que debía con su enamorada.

—Te sientes sola sin ella —afirmó al ver la afligida expresión de su compañera—. Te tiene desatendida, malparada…

—No, esas no son las palabras correctas —replicó Kanan.

—Bueno, como tú quieras. Si te sigue descuidando lo va a lamentar —Dia recogió la revista y se la guardó; se puso de pie y agarró sus maletas dispuesta a irse no sin antes decirle—: Que salga todo bien con tu sorpresa y tengan cuidado —dijo con honestidad y empezó a alejarse.

—¡Te acompaño hasta casa! —gritó Kanan pero Dia sin voltear le hizo un gesto con la mano de que no lo hiciera.

Kanan con sus sentimientos un poco decaídos se fue por su camino. Tenía que preparar su dichosa cena.

* * *

Apenas llegó a pisar la entrada de su casa y ya podía sentir lo solemne que era su ambiente, tal y como lo recordaba. Nadie la esperaba porque no dio aviso; su llegada estaba prevista para el fin de semana. Entró despacio sin llamar la atención y dejó sus cosas en su recamara y se aventuró hasta donde su hermana, posiblemente estuviera estudiando, pero no la encontró. Suspiró. Si no estaba allí entonces estaría en el dojo.

Apreció cómo Ruby, jadeante pero firme, daba sus lances con su _shinai_ , la espada de kendo. La interrumpió dando unos toques y así atraer su atención. La menor abrió los ojos asombrados y felices al verla.

—¡Hermana! —se lanzó sobre ella para rodearla con sus brazos, la estrujó con amor—. Me dijiste que llegarías el domingo.

—Quería atraparte con la guardia baja —le dijo, acariciando su cabeza—, pero parece que fue mala idea —soltó una risita que Ruby acompañó.

Su gracia es que Ruby era fuerte, sus brazos lo demostraban y no es que tuviera mucha masa muscular. También su rendimiento físico era muy bueno, constantemente lo mejoraba.

—No deberías estar aquí, ¿papá te está metiendo en el deber de la familia? ¿Aprovechó en instruirte durante mi ausencia? —su semblante se mezcló entre preocupación y enojo—. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo —comentó con más severidad en su tono.

—Papá no me obligó, yo estoy haciendo esto por mi cuenta. Práctico cuando ellos están fuera…

La timidez de la chica se hizo notar cuando agachó su cabeza y engarrotó los dedos en sus ropas.

El deber de los Kurosawa, el deber de ser un cazador se había convertido en una nueva "profesión" años pasados y quienes clasificaban eran las pocas familias con historia o a las mejores que se les daba dicho trabajo. El camino para convertirse en uno era difícil y cruel, Dia no quería que su hermana pasara por todo eso, no tan pronto y estaba vigente el acuerdo con su padre de no meter a Ruby de lleno en esos asuntos. No hasta que en el peor de los casos sucediera un trágico accidente o no pudieran recurrir a más opciones.

Fue lo que más le mortificó a la hora de dejar a su hermana sola con papá y mamá; ambos _cazadores X_ : los más estrictos de la clase debido a que no tenían a un enemigo en específico que cazar, todos caían en sus redes, y eso incluía a humanos.

—Disculpa si te asusté —le dijo con más calma e hizo que la viera—. Pero apenas voy llegando y me bombardean las sorpresas. Tenemos que hablar sobre esta decisión que estás tomando, Ruby, ¿sabes lo que implica, verdad?

La chica asintió no muy convencida, ahora parecía que se echaba para atrás.

Abandonaron el dojo y Ruby tomó un baño para refrescar su cuerpo y estar relajada. Fue un buen rato que estuvieron conversando y, en más de una vez, Ruby estuvo a punto de romper en llanto. Tenía que escuchar las frías y crudas palabras de la verdad salir de la boca de su hermana mayor. Dia no fue a jugar en la ciudad, no fue a escribir notas o hablar de la diferencias de los seres sobrenaturales como suelen hacerlo en las escuelas comunes. Ella sabía a lo que se atenía y no pudo renegarse a las salidas de capturas: manejó armas, presenció ataques entre criaturas durante intervenciones; caídas fatídicas de compañeros que apenas empezaban; escenas de asesinatos y trabajos que involucraban a los agentes de la DCSS, División de Control de Seres Sobrenaturales.

Como quien dice, ya estaba laborando como cazadora profesional.

—Yo quiero que dediques tu vida a otra cosa —la miró fijamente—. Que no tengas que arriesgarte porque en ocasiones hay cosas muy feas que no puedes borrar fácilmente.

—¿Ya te ha tocado… exterminar a uno que se descarrile del camino? —Preguntó Ruby.

Dia asintió.

—Personalmente varias y en otras he contribuido —comentó—. Tenemos que llevar y mantener un orden —justificó—. Papá y mamá se jactan de ello todo el tiempo pero experimentarlo por ti mismo es… uhm… solo es una sensación que no puedo explicar ahora mismo —se rascó la nuca un segundo.

Ruby se mantuvo callada pensando en todo lo que había escuchado. No estaba mal estar informada o capacitada para ello, pero ahora entró el dilema de sí dejarlo o continuar. Dia le dijo que se tomara las cosas con calma, no había necesidad de apresurarse.

—Con todo este asunto me he olvidado de tus regalos —de repente, Dia cambió el ambiente de su conversación. Atrajo una maleta pequeña que puso frente a Ruby—. Todavía te gustan estas cosas, ¿no es cierto?

Ruby se dispuso a ver las revistas y ropa nueva que Dia compró para ella. Le agradeció su gesto.

Por ahora disfrutarían de hablar trivialidades y aprovecharían el tiempo mientras sus padres estaban fuera.

* * *

—¡Te vas a casar!

Fue la exclamación que dieron en coro Chika y You al ver el anillo en su respectiva caja de tercio pelo. Kanan las calló.

—¡No es de matrimonio!

Las chicas le estuvieron ayudando con los preparativos para la cena que se llevaría a cabo en la terraza de una casa que rentó para ese día. Tenía una vista agradable, la noche era perfecta con su aire fresco y la luna estaba a su favor destellando en el cielo oscuro junto al sonido de las olas del mar haciendo compañía en la lejanía. Mejor no podía salir.

—¡Felicidades, Kanan, por eso eres nuestra hermana mayor! —felicitó You a la muchacha, zarandeando su cuerpo mientras que Chika por otro lado brincaba de la emoción.

Kanan no encontraba forma de parar a sus amigas. Se avergonzaba mucho de que tuvieran ideas equivocadas, bueno, en realidad no se alejaba de la idea de algún día casarse.

—¡Ok, ok! Ya, estense quietas —habló con "seriedad" por encima de las risas de You y Chika—. Después las compensaré por la ayuda. Siento que tengan que perder sus entradas —se disculpó por interrumpir los planes que tenían antes de eso.

—Creo que esto es mucho mejor —comentó Chika con una sonrisa.

—Sí, además, papá me soltó rápido el permiso cuando escuchó que se trataba de ti —dijo esta vez You—. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras.

—Realmente estoy agradecida con ustedes, mis niñas raras —Kanan desacomodó los cabellos de las dos de manera juguetona y pasó los brazos por sus cuellos—. ¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer, verdad? Vigilaran los alrededores para que no haya ningún inconveniente, en caso de que lo haya me hablan…

—Sí, sí —contestó Chika, ya cansada de oír lo mismo por quinta vez en la misma noche—. Solo es cuidarlas, es pan comido.

—Correcto —Kanan se dio media vuelta junto con ellas y contemplaron la mesa lista; los platos y cubiertos en su lugar, nada más faltaba servir la comida cuando la rubia llegara—. Ha quedado todo muy bonito.

—¿Crees que dos botellas de bourbon serán suficientes? —se preguntó Chika, muy pensativa, soltando aquello a la ligera.

—¿Bourbon? —dijo You volteando a ver a una Kanan que ha sido pillada—. ¿Piensas hacerla beber?

—¿Qué quieres que bebamos? ¿Simple limonada? —dijo, liberándolas de su agarre no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante a Chika—. No es como si Mari no lo haya probado antes —levantó los hombros con desdén.

—Ella es ella pero tú eres principiante —repuso You—. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo beber?

—Ah, ¿y tú me enseñarás a beber tal y como hace un marinero? —le dijo divertida siguiéndole la corriente.

—Ya déjala, You, ella sabe lo que hace —la defendió Chika, empezando a jalar del brazo a su amiga para sacarla de ahí—. Estaremos dando vueltas por los alrededores como dijiste —le dio a Kanan la señal de que se fuera preparando—. ¡Qué tengan linda noche!

Kanan las despidió aun cuando You se fue renegando con Chika; las observó desde la terraza marcharse. La emoción y el nerviosismo albergaron en el centro de su pecho. Pronto estará aquí, pensó al ver la hora.

Apagó las luces para que su regalo no fuera descubierto a la distancia, tuvo lista la cajita del anillo entre su ropa y bajó corriendo para esperarla en la entrada.

Ansiosa una y otra vez observaba los minutos avanzar en el reloj de su celular, la pantalla era su única iluminación tanto como la luna. Estiró su cuello para ver por dónde llegaría. Sonrió tontamente recordando lo del whisky.

Los minutos se volvieron largos y para distraerse, regresó hasta la terraza y se puso a lisar el mantel de la mesa que el aire había movido un poco. Acomodó minuciosamente los platos otra vez para concentrarse y dejar de contar. Empezó a desesperarse en poco tiempo y para calmarse se sirvió un poco de whisky, que había estado ocultando de no ser por Chika, para ir probando su sabor y acostumbrarse a él.

La hora acordada no fue respetada. Entonces Kanan se preocupó; antes Mari no había respondido el mensaje.

Cuando estaba con su segundo trago su celular sonó, era ella.

—¡Mari! —habló y escuchó atentamente lo que su novia tuviera que decir—. Oh… Entiendo —calló unos segundos—. No, descuida, en realidad no era nada importante —bufó—. Sí. Sí… Está bien. No te sobre exijas mucho o después tu cuerpo lo resentirá. Sí… Igual yo a ti. Adiós…

La sonrisa que había estado dibujada en su rostro se fue borrando. Se dejó caer más en la silla y se empinó lo que sobraba de su copa.

Con un mensaje de texto les hizo saber a Chika y a You que ya no era necesario seguir en los alrededores. La tarea terminó antes. Y con otro mensaje mandó a avisar a otro contacto de su lista.

Sacó el anillo de su cajita solo para tenerlo puesto un rato en su dedo anular, admirando la piedra plana de un intenso y bello color rojo.

Se sirvió su tercera copa.

…

El mensaje llegó algo tarde, sin embargo lo leyó y se alistó para salir a altas horas de la noche. Cuando llegó a la dirección citada, su amiga estaba esperando fuera de la casa, con los ánimos por los suelos y una botella vacía en la mano.

—Kanan…

—Creí que tampoco vendrías… —dijo, con la mirada fija al suelo—. Te dejé un poco de comida arriba, ¿gustas? —le extendió la mano para hacerla pasar y dirigirse a la terraza.

—¿Qué fue lo que le impidió venir? —preguntó, pues el texto que recibió no tenía muchos detalles.

—Está muy ocupada abriendo cadáveres —dijo a secas.

Kanan invitó a Dia a tomar asiento mientras le servía una porción de comida y una copa de bourbon. También ella se sentó y apoyó la frente contra la mesa.

—Esto está frío, Kanan —mencionó cuando dio el primer bocado—. ¿Lo hiciste tú o lo mandaste a pedir?

—Lo preparé yo… Si no quieres solo déjalo como está —habló aun con la cabeza pegada a la mesa—. Te estás resistiendo, Dia, ahora es cuando tienes que humillarme.

—Por respeto a ti, me lo comeré —le hizo saber. No desperdiciaría nada—. Pero sí, eres muy tonta por haber hecho todo esto a alguien que no te valora. Ni siquiera debió acordarse del aniversario.

—Creo que lo olvidó, además, no le mencioné que le tenía una cena. Tal vez si se lo hubiera dicho habría tenido posibilidad de que asistiera —alzó la mirada con Dia; ella siguió masticando mientras escuchaba—. Lo único que deseaba era conversar con ella, reír y besarla… por lo menos un rato.

La segunda botella de bourbon estaba a la mitad y los ojos de Kanan estaban puestos en ese tentador líquido marrón que brillaba con la luz de la habitación de la misma terraza. Dia sí notó los ojos cansados en la chica y aun así continuó comiendo cuando Kanan agarró la botella y bebió el resto de una vez por todas.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que detesto de Mari? —dijo de repente Kanan cuando vació la botella y la dejó de golpe en la mesa.

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora la detestas? —le siguió la corriente sin prestarle mucha importancia. La muchacha ya estaba ebria a fin de cuentas, y podría decir cualquier bobada en ese estado.

—Qué esté tan obsesionada con su maldito trabajo de mierda. Qué asco. ¿No te conté qué pasó semanas atrás? —preguntó vacilante y su compañera negó—. Ah, es verdad, vas llegando, bueno pues, le pedí a su padre que si me la prestaba 2 horas, ¡2 horas, Dia! Ok, él accedió. Y la muy desgraciada solo estuvo 20 minutos conmigo —se golpeó el pecho, cerca de su corazón como si doliera—, durante ese escaso tiempo traté de besarla y ella me rechazó. Puso la excusa de que podía contagiarme, ¡ay, por favor! —elevó las manos al cielo, desesperada—. ¡¿Contagiarme de qué?! —gritó.

Dia se rió. Las expresiones de Kanan eran muy cómicas.

—Whisky —dijo Dia para sí, dando un ligero trago de su copa—, te embriagaste con whisky —soltó una carcajada y Kanan frunció el entrecejo no sabiendo de dónde venía la gracia.

—¿Qué es… tan gracioso? —inquirió, y su lengua se fue enredando al hablar—. ¿Por qué te ríes? —se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa haciendo caer las botellas y copas vacías—. ¡Dia!

—¿Por qué eres tan tonta? —cuestionó Dia aun con su ataque de risa—. Mari ya no te ama —se limpió unas lágrimas rebeldes que salieron de sus ojos.

—¿Ya no… me ama? —habló esta vez con tristeza, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y Dia se arrepintió de decir lo que dijo—. Entonces fue así… yo no quise verlo.

—Kanan, solo estoy jugando contigo. Ella te sigue amando —lo que menos quería era herirla, ahora quería reparar el daño—. Mari te ama.

Kanan se puso delante de Dia con una rodilla al suelo; se quitó el anillo de su anular y lo sostuvo en su mano para mostrárselo a Dia. Eso parecía una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Estabas en lo cierto —dijo—. Con el tiempo iba a cambiar este anillo por uno que sellara la unión de nuestro amor… Sí ella aceptaba —tomó la mano de Dia— yo se lo pondría así y la amaría por el resto de mi vida.

El anillo ahora estaba en el dedo anular de Dia; lo contempló y luego pasó a ver a Kanan que ya tenía sus lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Le dolió verla tan devastada, tan deprimida que, para consolarla se puso a su altura y la abrazó muy fuerte aunque la chica no haya correspondido.

—Kanan, por favor, ella te ama —trató de convencerla repitiéndoselo varias veces—. ¿Recuerdas cómo estuvo las primeras semanas de que oficializaran su noviazgo? Era tan melosa que nunca se despegaba de ti, presumiendo que te tenía y todo —Kanan dejó salir una risa muy floja.

—Ya no es la misma. Es tan fría que me congela. Me duele que ya no se emocione al verme… Dos años de noviazgo, sí claro, son dos años que he desperdiciado en nadie…

—Vamos, Kanan —obligó a la chica ir a la habitación—, se te nota lo primeriza que eres al beber, será mejor que te acuestes. Ya se te pasará.

Ayudó a Kanan a meterse a la cama y dejarla allí aun cuando ésta se salía y rezongaba cosas, ella sola. Aunque no se lo haya pedido, Dia de buena voluntad recogió todo de la mesa y limpió el desastre derramado. Apagó las luces porque le "molestaba" a los delicados ojos de su amiga. Se quedó con ella encerrada y simplemente oyendo toda la palabrería que escupía de forma amarga, soltando un poco de sinceridad, moviéndose para allá y acá casi tropezando. Se negaba dormir todavía.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena persona? —preguntó Kanan, dejando de moverse y tumbándose a la cama para llorarle a la almohada. Dia a su lado se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y suspiró—. Debes de estar sufriendo mucho…

—La que sufre aquí eres tú —le dijo quedamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya duérmete.

—¿Te irás? —volteó a verla con ojos de cachorros.

—No te abandonaré estando así, esperaré a que duermas. Me quedaré.

Kanan se acercó con dificultad y dejó caer su cabeza en los muslos de Dia y esta sumergió sus dedos entre los cabellos, masajeando y acariciando su cráneo. Las manos de Kanan por otra parte comenzaron a dar caricias a las piernas de su acompañante y fue una acción que no tuvo mucha importancia.

—Dia… ¿Me besarías? —habló con un tono bajo pero íntimo—. Necesito que me beses… —casi suplicó, como si le doliera decirlo también.

—Escúchate. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Estás ebria y no es lo que deseas, por favor, mantén cerrados tus ojos por un rato y descansa.

No lo negaría. Estar así con su compañía, solas las dos, le ponía realmente feliz aunque sean esas las circunstancias; no obstante aunque deseaba besarla y tocarla de muchas maneras no sería correcto que lo hiciera cuando simplemente estaba delirando y peor aún, cuando ya tenía pareja. Solamente estaría provocando daño a sus dos amigas. Es fuerte, se resistió lo suficiente. Creyó que lo era hasta que Kanan se plantó sobre sus piernas y Dia solo miró atónita, entre asustada sin poder reaccionar.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez se estaba haciendo la "borracha" y la estaba probando, ver de qué era capaz. Y es que, Kanan no hizo ningún otro movimiento… Era como si esperara que Dia iniciara todo.

Por respeto y porque es lo racional, le negó lo que quería.

—¿También tú ignorarás mis sentimientos? ¿Me rechazas del mismo modo? —su voz se quebrantó y rompió en un llanto más profundo. El alcohol estaba sacando todo lo que tuvo reprimido en su interior, especialmente ese lado solitario que tanto sintió con el pasar de los años.

¿Qué tan lamentable se podía ver? Suplicar por atención, eso es deprimente. Su corazón se hizo añicos de la impresión, pues fue insoportable verla de ese modo. Tan vulnerable. Lastimada. Tan necesitada. Tal vez Kanan interpretaba mal las cosas y el trato de Mari, y ésta ni siquiera lo hacía con intensión de herirla. Sabiéndose la increíble pareja que formaban en un comienzo, ¿cómo es que ahora habían decaído tanto? ¿O es que ella sobre exageraba las cosas?

—¿Amas a Mari? ¿Todavía te quieres casar con ella? —temerosa pero lo preguntó, y dependiendo de la respuesta debía actuar, aun cuando tuviera que contradecirse por todo lo anterior—. Sé que puedes cambiar de idea a la mañana siguiente pero… piénsatelo muy bien, Kanan, por favor. Por todos los cielos, piénsatelo. Porque cosas irremediables podrían suceder.

Sostuvieron el contacto visual por segundos y parece ser que Kanan sí se lo estaba pensando seriamente. Se limpió las lágrimas e inhaló y exhaló varias veces para poder relajarse.

—Lo de Mari fue bonito, pero si nuestra vida será así no conviene. Yo necesito alguien a mi lado, que seamos un soporte que beneficie ambos lados. Quiero amar y ser amada. No puedo estar con ella —concluyó decidida.

—Entonces, al diablo con ella. —Y con esas palabras, atrajo más el cuerpo de Kanan con el suyo y juntaron sus labios en un tacto algo desesperado pero que poco a poco fue teniendo un ritmo más suave. Saboreó el dulce sabor a madera característico del bourbon que seguía impregnado en su carnosidad. De entre tantos besos se escaparon sus risitas como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Dia deseaba este momento y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos como debía ser, como se la imaginó tantas veces.

Sus risas cesaron y se miraron por un momento con intensidad. Dia tenía sus manos puestas en los muslos de ella y, en un momento dado; empezó ascender por la cintura para introducirlas bajo su blusa y llegar hasta sus pechos, donde hizo movimientos circulares por encima del sujetador. Kanan inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás; se acostó por completo y Dia se fue sobre ella sin parar su labor. Volvió a besarla mientras su compañera disfrutaba las caricias.

Sintió un bochorno sofocante y luego el calor que se formó en su entrepierna; Kanan se estaba excitando muy rápido con tan poco. Se separó del beso y Dia se mordió el labio por la falta de los suyos. Para compensarla se quitó la blusa y dejó al descubierto su torso; fuera el sujetador y abajo los pantalones. Dia la admiró y se aseguró de guardar a fuego en su memoria esa hermosa figura que podía devorar a mordiscos.

—Rápido, Dia, aquí —dijo Kanan, ruborizada y guiando la mano de la chica hasta su ardiente parte íntima—, aquí es donde más te necesito, por favor.

Dia se quedó en blanco un momento, no quería llegar ahí todavía.

—¿Estás segura? —le dijo con la duda latente—. Quiero hacerlo bien para ti.

—Por favor… —con la más tenue y dulce voz que le pudo haber dado se lo pidió.

Dia quedó hechizada con ese rostro ruborizado. La noche seguía siendo joven para ellas.

…

Por la mañana, el sol ya estaba filtrado a través de las cortinas dando luz a gran parte de la habitación. Su respiración era acompasada y su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas de la cama. Si no fuera por el ruido que sus oídos captó se habría quedado dormida hasta medio día, así que solo gruñó y se mantuvo oyendo los sonidos sin abrir los ojos.

Sintió caer el peso de algo a su costado. Mira que Dia es buena madrugadora.

—Kanan, arriba, ya tienes que levantarte —unas manos acariciaron parte de sus hombros desnudos.

—Mn, un rato más —contestó adormilada pero sonriente.

— _Oh Darling_ , cuánto lo siento. Pero tienes que levantarte, no puedes quedarte todo el día envuelta en las sabanas —su voz se hizo más clara gracias a que habló cerca de su oído. Más aguda y con apego meloso.

Kanan fue despertando mejor sus sentidos y reparó en que esa voz le era familiar pero sobre todo no tenía nada qué hacer allí. Casi brincó del susto cuando esos ojos dorados la vieron atentos por su brusca reacción. Debido a eso, aquí es cuando entró un ligero dolor de cabeza que la mareó.

—Mari… Mari, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió. Con una mano envolvió las sabanas tapándose el torso, aunque tenía el sostén puesto, y con la otra se agarró la cabeza.

—Terminé con los pendientes. Quise venir a verte en cuanto salí —permaneció sentada, dándose cuenta de que su chica se apartaba de su contacto. Seguro estaba molesta—. La puerta estaba abierta, por eso tuve acceso. No deberías descuidar la seguridad…

Kanan paseó la vista por la habitación. Las cosas limpias y en orden, como si _esa_ mujer nunca hubiera pisado el lugar. Sintió por debajo de las sabanas que también tenía el pantalón puesto. ¿No pudo ser un sueño, verdad?

—¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos así? —Algo estaba diciendo Mari que no logró prestarle atención—. ¿O no te parece bien?

—Ah… yo… Mari, esto es… —no hallaba la forma de acomodar sus palabras, y el dolor de su cabeza se fue acrecentando.

—Entiendo. Fue mi culpa —dijo, y dejó más confundida a Kanan—. Pero no más. Te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré a tu lado —sonrió y se levantó de la cama para sacar de su bolso un regalo que le entregó—. No lo olvidé, lo de nuestro aniversario. Por favor, ábrelo.

Kanan quitó el listón de la caja que era muy ligera y le mostró los tickets aun confundida.

—¡Nos iremos de viaje, Kanan! —la alcanzó para darle un casto beso en los labios y salió para darle espacio para cambiarse.

—¿Viaje?...

Se cubrió la parte superior lo más rápido que pudo. Revisó la habitación. Todo estaba en su lugar, sí, pero como que faltaba algo. Inconscientemente entrelazó sus manos. En su dedo algo faltaba.

—El anillo… —se tiró al suelo a buscarlo debajo de la cama, bajo el tocador y roperos. No estaba tirado.

Recordó la cajita terciopelada, afortunadamente seguía oculto entre los bolsillos. La abrió esperanzada.

—No está… —se golpeó la cabeza, desesperada intentando recordar dónde lo había dejado—. Diablos… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago ahora?

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

NdelA: Esta historia es un «Aqours' side» (por así decirlo) y por ello durante el desarrollo de la misma pueden darse referencias de los hechos transcurridos en " _Your Blood is Mine_ ", historia que puedes leer en 'my stories' para entender un poco las cosas. Aunque no creo que sea del todo necesario (pero igual te invito a leerla).


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado quince minutos o ¿tal vez veinte minutos? ¡Quién sabe!, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas ahorita. Ella podía estar físicamente presente pero su mente vagaba en otra parte.

Gracias a la cortesía del señor Vincent, padre de Mari, estaban teniendo un delicioso desayuno en el restaurante del hotel que dirige su esposa. Desde hace rato, Kanan simplemente asentía y daba respuestas cortas a su chica al otro lado de la mesa.

¿Qué tanto decía? Cosas de su trabajo y lo agotador que es. Cosas que tenía en plan de continuar haciendo y algo más sobre lo del viaje. Eso último era parte de su preocupación de algún modo, pues Kanan no quería salir del país, no ahora que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío por lo de la noche anterior y necesitaba arreglarlo.

—O podríamos posponerlo para un poco más adelante —sugirió. De repente, notó cómo Mari frunció el ceño, desconcertada por no tener su mismo entusiasmo—. Bueno, hay cosas que tengo que atender y dejar listas —dio la excusa—. Me agrada tu propuesta de vacaciones pero aún no. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Pero… Kanan, el vuelo ya está programado y mi agenda también para los días que estaremos fuera —dijo ella—. Insistí demasiado con papá para tener este tiempo para nosotras. ¿No eras tú la que deseaba algo así, el estar juntas?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Mari! —atinó en decir cuando los ojos de la chica denotaron tristeza—. Quiero estar a tu lado pero…

Pero recordó la imagen de Dia en la penumbra de la habitación, en la cama y a horcajadas sobre ella. A partir del siguiente punto era nubloso y le frustraba no saber con exactitud.

—Pero no es lo mismo de antes —completó Mari, dándose leves masajes en su cuello—. Y crees que tampoco lo sería después de que regresemos del viaje. Que todo seguiría igual —suspiró—. Realmente me costó mucho hacer esto.

—Lo lamento, Mari, en verdad. Yo no pienso del todo de esa forma —mintió sin intención—, lo que pasa es que me siento lastimada por tu ausencia. —Eso sí que era verdad—. Cuando trataba de hacer lo mejor para obtener tu atención y un poco de tu tiempo me rechazabas. Nuestra relación llegó a un punto en que ya no había contacto.

—No puedes estar sin mí, quieres decir —sonrió para aligerar el ambiente, pero Kanan no correspondió a su gracia—. Escucha, si pasó algo puedes decírmelo. Reclamo, inseguridad. Hazme saber tu sentir. Ahora tenemos el tiempo necesario. —De nueva cuenta, sonrió para que su chica se abriera a expresarse.

Kanan quería apartar la mirada de esos ojos felinos, tan tristes y esperanzados, pero sostuvo el contacto visual. De ese modo no sospecharía de ninguna inseguridad que le estaba remordiendo la consciencia.

—No pasa nada más —respondió quedamente, tragándose lo real—. Es sólo eso, que me afecta tu ausencia. Llego a pensar que tu amor no es tan ferviente como lo fue en un inicio —se sinceró—. Por eso, no sé si sea bueno que vayamos juntas. Sólo nos engañaríamos… —Qué irónico, pensó.

En realidad, advirtió la sorpresa dibujada en los gestos de Mari por sus previas palabras. Seguramente, la que fue extinguiendo su amor había sido ella misma y no su novia.

—¡De ninguna manera! —La rubia buscó alcanzar la mano de la otra, golpeándose los muslos por ponerse repentinamente de pie—. ¡Te sigo amando como siempre lo he hecho! —elevó su tono, atrayendo algunas vistas de comensales—. Por favor, no creas algo así. Yo te quiero a morir —confesó, yendo hasta su lado para abrazarla.

Por la impresión, Kanan no correspondió debidamente al abrazo. En su momento de perplejidad notó la presión de las miradas, lo que la obligó a corresponder torpemente.

—Siempre… siempre que estoy sola pienso en ti —prosiguió Mari—. En qué estás haciendo. En cómo te has sentido. En cómo… cómo fuiste tan paciente hasta ahora. No quiero perderte, Kanan. ¡Te amo mucho!

—Mari… —Un dolor se insertó en su pecho; la culpa que sentía en oírla tan afligida y que, por supuesto, en sus palabras no hubo pizca de mentiras, porque conocía su tono cuando transmitía sus sentimientos. Mari sí la amaba—. Mari, yo… yo te… —¿"amo"? No, no era eso lo que quería decir.

Quiso confesarlo allí mismo. Pero sus labios se abrían y se cerraban, su voz no salía… Su nerviosismo le revolvió el estómago, que si no hubiera sido por el coraje que sacó a último momento, su desayuno estaría devuelto en la mesa.

—Yo te amo… —terminó diciendo. Se aferró a las caderas de la chica, y ésta al sentir su cuerpo temblar, besó su coronilla como consuelo y calma.

Kanan había mentido y le fue infiel a quién creyó convertir en su esposa en un futuro.

* * *

—¿Comenzamos con estos? De este mes nos podríamos encargar Chika y yo. Este restante podrías investigarlo tú —consultó You, poniendo en orden unos papeles.

Sus voces mantenían un nivel bajo, casi secreteando.

—Se están llevando el de las desapariciones más extrañas, o sea, las más complicadas —replicó la joven Kurosawa, moviendo más hojas, mismas del día anterior—. Dividamos el trabajo por igual.

Ruby desde tempranas horas había solicitado la presencia de sus amigas, You y Chika, para dar comienzo con sus acostumbradas "obras de justicia". Recolectaban información de casos que la policía dejaba en el olvido en poco tiempo. Casos de personas desaparecidas, sea por secuestro o de manera misteriosa. Para Ruby era una muestra de que podía valerse como Cazadora; para You una forma de contribuir con sus sentidos licántropos, del mismo modo era para Chika, pero esta última lo hacía por tener una imagen de heroísmo y defensa para excluir su temible naturaleza de su persona.

«Como dice Ruby está bien, You. Dejemos todo en partes iguales». La voz de Chika la oyó muy nítida en su oído, como si estuviera sentada a su lado.

Ruby notó que You estaba distraída. Escuchando lo que le dicen, pensó. Observó a través de la ventana, justo en un árbol más allá de la cera de su casa, estaba Chika oculta entre las hojas del mismo. Apenas se divisada a la chica relajada, con sus ojos cerrados, oyendo toda la conversación a distancia. Por más que Ruby quisiera brindarle su cordial invitación a sus aposentos, no podía por su familia de _Cazadores X_. Sería peligroso para ambas partes. Y más estando Dia en casa. A ella no le agradaba que tuviera a Chika tan cerca, ni aquí, ni en la escuela y en ninguna otra parte.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Ruby, volviendo su atención a You.

You suspiró resignada.

—Dice que está de acuerdo que lo hagamos a tu modo —comentó. Echó un ligero vistazo a la puerta corrediza—. Tu hermana ya se levantó —advirtió. La habitación de Dia quedaba por el lado opuesto al de Ruby, podía oírla moverse—. Será mejor que guardemos todo antes de que nos descubra.

Ruby le dio la razón. Lo que hacían lo empleaban a escondidas y obviamente si su hermana la atrapaba le armaría tremendo escándalo. Pues no quería que se inclinara al destino de los Cazadores.

Antes de poder poner un pie en el marco de la ventana, la puerta se corrió de golpe, mostrando a Dia con un artefacto que Ruby identificó como cuchilla de plata. La hizo tintinear y You soltó las hojas que pensaba llevarse; alzó sus manos para tapar sus oídos. Las frecuencias mágicas sólo le afectaban a ella.

—Al menos tómate la molestia de salir por enfrente y no como un ladrón —dijo Dia, haciendo otro tintineo que hizo gruñir a la joven.

—Ya, hermana, por favor. Yo la invité. Ella solamente no quería despertarte. —Ruby fue hasta donde Dia para retirarle, sin problemas, el artefacto de las manos—. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, no había porqué hacerle esto.

You todavía permanecía estática, ladeando su cabeza como un animalito. La frecuencia canina se quedó en sus tímpanos, atontándola.

—¿Por qué se iba tan a prisa? —preguntó la mayor, levantando una de las hojas tiradas—. "Diciembre. Cuatro personas fueron…" —leyó, pero Ruby arrebató la información antes de que terminara.

Dia entrecerró sus ojos, analizando a You y a su hermana, y volteó a ver el árbol en la distancia. Chika estaba atenta, sin poder entrar en ayuda de sus amigas.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Ruby, te he dicho que no quiero a Chika cerca de nuestra casa —se impuso ante la menor—. A partir de ahora quiero que cortes toda relación con… ella —se censuró por la presencia de You.

Siempre se dirigía a Chika con ese tono recriminatorio, como si no fuera correcto hablar sobre un vampiro amistoso porque estos no existen dentro de las enseñanzas académicas que le implementaron. Le molestaba que no se tomara el tiempo de conocer, verdaderamente, la amable y dedicada personalidad de Chika. Esto por supuesto, a oídos de You, no pudo tolerarse. No después de saber de las sucias acciones de Dia.

—Tampoco es como si tú fueras tan buena —espetó You, ya recuperada. Dia le miró de reojo, sin inmutarse, muy al contrario de Ruby—. No te atrevas a hablar mal de Chika o de mí. —Se incluyó porque sabía que tenía el mismo repudio por las dos.

La Kurosawa mayor levantó su mano para silenciarla y tomar la palabra. You la estaba recriminando de algo, de eso obviamente se dio cuenta. Chika en la distancia tenía la misma mirada; ellas lo sabían. La pregunta era: ¿Cómo?

—You, es una lástima que estés bajo la influencia de tu acompañante. ¿Tu familia acepta esto, que convivas con ella? —inquirió. Obviamente conocía la historia de ese par. Eran inseparables, por el "bien" de una u otra. Cosas que se oyen entre los adultos. You sólo cuidaba de Chika.

—Papá y mamá quieren mucho a Chika —contestó con firmeza. La charla se estaba saliendo de rumbo, pues Ruby no sabía de qué lado ponerse. Al notarlo, dio por terminado todo eso—: Será mejor que me vaya —recogió sus cosas; Ruby le entregó las hojas de antes—. Ya te avisaremos cuándo podremos continuar con el proyecto —le guiñó a la joven, ya con un semblante más pacífico.

—En serio, ella habría sido una buena chica —mencionó Dia, una vez que You se fuera.

Ruby escondió sus documentos entre otros libros, haciéndolos pasar por desapercibidos. Con eso que dijo su amiga, "como si tú fueras tan buena", le hizo recordar que Dia había llegado de quién sabe dónde. No pasó la noche en casa. Eso causó que se levantara a estas horas del día que, para ella, ya era tarde. Tenía la incógnita de dónde fue y qué había hecho. Pero eso implicaba que su hermana hiciera cuestionamientos para evadir el tema.

Entonces se limitó a dedicarle unas palabras:

—Ellas son mis amigas —dijo sin titubeo—. Estuvieron en esos momentos de tu ausencia, a mi lado más de lo que tú prometiste. No intentes alejarlas sólo por lo que son.

Eso fue suficiente para callarla, al menos, por el momento. Ruby la encaró, decidida y con aire inflexible digno de un Kurosawa. Tal vez si no fuera por la escasa diferencia de altura se habría sentido intimidada. ¿Dónde quedó su hermanita? Reconoció que su ausencia le hizo madurar, o es que era por esas dos que le metían ideas a la cabeza.

Dia abandonó la habitación sin mucho miramiento.

Tenía que aceptar que fue electrizante, hasta ahora las manos de Ruby empezaban a temblar. Esperaba que Dia brincara a la defensiva, pero en cambio abandonó por la paz. Si no hubiera reformulado sus palabras antes entonces habría sonado como una amenaza, y lo tenía planeado. Menos mal que no fue así.

Suspiró. Le alegraba tener a Dia en casa pero si iba a ser sólo para discusiones… entonces ya no era tan grato.

…

—¿Entonces, estás con ella ahora mismo? —preguntó, sorbiendo de su café para reanudar energías y espabilarse del altercado que tuvo con Ruby antes.

En la línea telefónica tenía a una desesperada Kanan. Su llamada no le sorprendió, de hecho la esperaba.

—Estamos haciendo las últimas compras. Mari fue a los sanitarios —exhaló—. Tenemos que hablar tú y yo, Dia, por lo de anoche —se oyó un sonido nasal. Su voz se oía realmente afectada, tal vez aguantándose romper en llanto en público—. Dia, necesito que… —otra vez ese sonido de sorber—, necesito hablar en persona. Mari y yo vamos a salir de viaje, y no puedo irme angustiada con la incertidumbre porque no me acuerdo de nada. He estado tratando pero no, no me viene nada a la mente…

—Kanan, no le des tantas vueltas —respondió con calma, colocando el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro para lavar la taza—. No ha sido nada grave.

—¡¿Cómo no va a ser grave, Dia?! Mari me ama… y yo la… la engañé contigo. Me siento fatal. —Sí, su voz empeoraba.

—Escucha. Cálmate de una vez, estás con Mari y si te ve cómo te oigo la vas a preocupar y comenzará a hacer preguntas —dejó la taza limpia—. Dime dónde nos vemos, porque también tengo algo que decirte.

—Quiero que lo hablemos frente a Mari, tiene que saberlo.

—Kanan, por favor —se apretó el puente nasal. Su amiga estaba en una "crisis"—, no te precipites —le recomendó—. Voy a aclararte tus dudas. No avises a Mari que iré, tenemos que vernos a solas antes.

—Estaremos dando vueltas en el _Mall_ , cuando estés aquí, llámame. Me excusaré que tengo que hacer algo aparte —su voz se estabilizaba, un silencio permaneció unos segundos—. Ya viene. Tengo que irme, ya te mando dónde reunirnos —colgó.

Dia echó atrás la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. Se apoyó en el fregadero. Una suave risa profirió de sus labios.

—Fue culpa del alcohol —musitó, por si Ruby estaba cerca—. Es seguro que se armó un revoltijo ella sola —se pasó su mano libre por toda la cara—. ¡Ay, Kanan, Kanan!

Regresó a su propia habitación y buscó nuevo cambio de ropa para comenzar con su día. No se iría sin avisarle a Ruby de que saldría pero cuando llamó a su puerta, no respondió. La habitación estaba vacía. No supo en qué momento su hermana se había escabullido, seguramente, yendo detrás de sus "amigas". La idea de que estuviera con ellas era casi, casi repulsivo. Si su mente fuera mucho, pero mucho más cerrada respecto a esos seres, ya habría dado a Ruby por traicionera.

Despejó la mente, ya lidiaría con eso después. Necesitaba centrarse con el asunto de Kanan. Llamó a un taxi a que viniera por ella y la llevara al punto de reunión sin mucha demora.

No fue más de quince minutos para llegar y pedir la parada una calle antes y darle aviso vía mensaje. Llegó a lugar, un local de cocina básica, donde se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles a la espera de la mujer. Se tardó más de lo que supuso, y entonces la divisó; casi corriendo, cargando varias bolsas.

—Creí que te habías arrepentido —saludó Dia, ayudándole a dejar las bolsas en el suelo. Kanan se desplomó en la otra silla.

—Quiso acompañarme. No hallaba cómo librarme, hasta que surgió unos pagos del señor Vincent que no tenía tiempo de cubrir él mismo. Mari se quedó haciendo el favor, así que tenemos tiempo hasta que me reúna con ella otra vez —explicó, secándose el sudor de la frente y cuello con una toalla.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? —entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa, aguardando por sus dudas.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y pudo captar el atisbo de melancolía en sus amatistas justo como la noche anterior. Estaba sonrojada pero eso ya era por la caminata que había dado. No habló, sólo se quedó así, mirando fijamente. Entonces sus parpados se enrojecieron.

—Lo que hicimos estuvo muy, muy mal —dijo al fin—. Voy a aceptar que la mayor culpa me la llevo yo. Estaba enojada… y ebria —su nariz se tornaba rojiza—. Dime, ¿hasta qué horas dejamos de hacerlo? ¿Qué tanto hicimos?

Dia quería reír por ese último comentario, pero sería irrespetuoso. No quería alterarla más de lo que ya estaba. Por lo que, levemente, negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hicimos, Kanan —dijo pasivamente—. No tuvimos sexo. —Aseguró. Su amiga estaba entre si alegar o no; dejó que continuara. Las dos se enseriaron—: Tal vez recuerdes que estuvimos en la cama, que hubo unos cuantos besos y caricias pero sólo hasta ahí. No avanzamos más; me arrepentí.

Kanan bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos; sus dedos estaban blancos por el apretón que mantuvo entrelazado. Cuando los liberó tomaron color de nuevo.

—¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos? —preguntó sin verle a la cara.

—En primera, porque estabas vulnerable, muy vulnerable. No podía seguir contigo en el estado en el que estabas, sería muy desagradable de mi parte. Yo te respeto. —Kanan volvió a verla—. Y en segunda… cuando caíste dormida… oí ruidos en la terraza. Sentí que nos miraban —rememoró lo de esta mañana—. Es probable que You y Chika nos hayan visto. No sé qué podrían estar haciendo a esas horas por ahí…

Kanan apoyó su dorso en su frente, apretando los ojos. Empezó a recordar que había pedido vigía a sus amigas para asegurar el área.

—Debieron ser ellas —dijo—. Sí, tuvieron que ser. Yo les pedí que estuvieran en los alrededores vigilando de algún ser curioso, pero les envié mensaje para retirarse cuando Mari ya no llegaría. Tal vez… quisieron saber cómo me encontraba… —respiró profundo—. Tendré que hablar con ellas también o sino van a quedarse con ideas equivocadas.

—Discúlpame, por causarte estos inconvenientes.

—No, yo… yo fui la responsable de todo. Yo te provoqué —sus ojos, que antes resistieron el escozor, por fin liberaban gruesas lágrimas—. Tú eres una buena persona… Te metí en mis dudas amorosas sabiendo tu sentir. Lo siento tanto —cubrió su rostro con sus manos—. Te hice daño a ti y a Mari —el sollozo escapó por la rendija de sus dedos.

No le gustó verla así.

—Kanan, no llores —se le encogió el corazón—. No hiciste nada malo. Deja de llorar, por favor —rodeó la mesa para llegar a ella. Sobó su espalda para calmarla—. No soy… tan buena persona.

—Otra cosa más —dijo entre su lloriqueo—, perdí el anillo que le regalaría. —Dia se sintió terrible por saltarse ese detalle—. Lo busqué como loca por toda la casa de renta en la mañana; no estaba por ningún lado. No sé dónde lo dejé.

—Eh, bueno… Yo… yo lo tengo —dijo apenas. Kanan alzó la mirada—. Tú me lo pusiste. No me lo quité porque no quisiera, sino que no hubo tiempo. Cuando me desperté fue por el sonido de tu celular, Mari te envió un mensaje de que estaba cerca. —Kanan rebuscó en su buzón, y efectivamente; Mari le dio aviso. No lo vio en su pantalla porque ya estaba leído—. De no haber sido por eso nos atraparía. Prácticamente salí corriendo de ahí.

—¿Lo tienes contigo ahora? —sorbió su nariz y se limpió las lágrimas.

Dia frunció una mueca.

—Lo olvidé en mi cuarto… —regresó a su asiento.

Kanan suspiró. Se tomó un momento para poner en orden su mente y dejó salir todo el peso que la atosigaba. Agradeció que no pasara a mayores, y que Dia fuera así… precavida, protectora…

Retomó ella la palabra.

—Sólo falta que hable con Chika y You para despejar los malos entendidos. Todo esto quedará como un mal chiste, ¿no? Un pequeño resbalón —se rió con nerviosismo—. Y… y supongo que tendré que acompañar a Mari.

Dia la notó no muy convencida.

—¿Cuál es el destino? —preguntó.

—Italia. El vuelo está programado para mañana en la tarde. Su madre está en unos negocios por esos lares; ella nos recibirá cuando lleguemos. —Asintió para sí—. Tengo que ir. No sé por cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera, no me dijo, pero es por lo que he estado llorando después de todo, el pasar juntas —se convenció.

—Sirve y le das el anillo allá —sonrió Dia, pero con un aire triste—. Disfrútenlo al máximo. Las dos se lo merecen. Ocupas relajarte y ella aún más.

No iba a negar que doliera que se fuera tan rápido; una llegaba y la otra se iba. Le habría gustado compartir más, como lo fue en las vacaciones pasadas donde Kanan se quedó con ella y Ruby. O ya como último, estar junto con Mari como cuando pequeñas. Pero eso ya es meterse demasiado en medio. Al menos, en el fondo se alegró un poco para el bienestar de su amiga.

—¡Ah! —Kanan se sobresaltó al sentir el timbre de su celular. Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, el de Dia también sonó—. Mari terminó. Quiere que vaya a recogerla. ¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó cuándo advirtió un cierto disgusto en su cara.

—Es mi tiempo libre… —masculló Dia, apretando el móvil. Qué mal momento, pensó.

—Si no es tu hermana, entonces… no me digas que se trata de eso…

—Sí… Quieren que vaya a dar apoyo en una unidad. Se supone que no debo estar en la lista de disponibilidad —se levantó; ayudó con unas bolsas a Kanan—. No voy a ir ahorita, que se esperen o llamen a otro. Esta Cazadora no está en servicio.

—¿Estás segura? Puede ser importante. —Kanan emprendió camino a donde Mari debería estar esperando. Sin negar la ayuda de Dia, aceptó que la siguiera.

—Mi asunto importante en este momento eres tú —dijo, alzando las bolsas como muestra—. Además, quiero pedirte que no te vayas sin antes despedirte. —Kanan le sonrió a eso—. Si continúas ocupada por este día, puedes pasar mañana por el anillo.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que vaya mañana a tu casa. Así me despido de las dos —agregó a Ruby—. No se te vaya a perder hasta entonces.

Dia rió.

Estuvo un poco retirado para llegar a donde Mari aguardaba. Allí estaba; sentada cerca del monumento, viendo su celular. Cuando oyó la voz de Kanan, alzó la mirada para recibirla pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su novia no venía sola.

—¡Diaaa! —recibió Mari con gran gratitud a la chica, olvidándose unos breves segundos de Kanan. Ya hacía bastante que no la veía, menos era la oportunidad cuando sólo se la llevaba metida en la "ratonera" que era la morgue. La estrujó en sus brazos, jugando—. Nuestra querida Dia está de vuelta.

—También me da gusto verte. —Y era cierto, no estaba nada mal recibir uno que otro apapacho de la rubia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se encontraron en el camino? ¡Ya estás de vacaciones! —preguntó, inocentemente. La sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía. Dia afirmó a su pregunta—. Cuenta, cuenta, Dia, ¿cómo te está yendo con ellos? ¿Ya subiste de rango? ¿Ya tuvieron un encuentro?

—Casi —contestó con una ligera vergüenza—. Pero ya he tenido trabajos que se cruzan con ella, no es… directamente, pero estoy al margen…

—¡Ayyy, Dia! Estás taaan cerca pero a la vez taaan lejos de tu _crush_ —escandalizó Mari.

—P-pero qué dices… —De pronto, Dia estaba realmente avergonzada. Notó la mirada de Kanan, era simple; con sus gestos se decían todo. No iban a olvidar fácilmente lo de la noche anterior—. Es un superior que admiro no lo digas de esa forma.

Cuando ya estaban reunidas las tres, Mari se volvía otra, bueno, a esa vieja Mari que no era presionada por sus padres. Eran muy estrictos pero con su debida razón. Querían que su hija se tomara las cosas en serio y se insensibilizara, esto último por su cargo. Gran parte de esa presión y responsabilidad, Dia lo comprendía muy bien, ya que no se alejaba de su propia experiencia.

— _Oh sweetie_ , no cambias —dejó de molestarla, cargando las bolsas en su lugar—. ¿Kanan no te ha comentado? —empezó la caminata y las demás le siguieron.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dia, simulando desconcierto.

—Viajaremos a Italia _per il nostro anniversario_ —dio unos saltitos. Kanan a su otro extremo rió por lo bajo. Definitivamente seguía sin convencerse.

—¡Eso es fabuloso! —expresó Dia—. Me gustaría viajar a otra parte a mí también —suspiró—. Pero que no involucre mi trabajo, nada de chupasangres, bestias peludas y hechizos con palabras de locos.

Mari soltó la carcajada; Dia se contagió igual.

—Hablando de eso. Hace como dos semanas realicé la autopsia a un hombre lobo, literal, murió en esa forma —comentó Mari, suavizando su risa—, y no vas a creer lo que me encontré dentro de él. —Dia hizo la típica pregunta para saber más—. Pues, fueron cinco pares de manos, enteritas.

—¡No es cierto! ¿No será acaso… el tipo que le arrebató las manos a los brujos de la cuadra, sólo para que no lo controlaran? —Dia tenía pocos detalles sobre eso—. Escuché algo parecido con los superiores, no pensé que el caso llegara hasta ti —posó la mano en su mentón.

—Pues, de ese mismo estamos hablando. Las pruebas dieron positivo —afirmó—. Según la historia que cuentan los afectados es que se salió de control por una pequeñez, ellos quisieron detenerlo pero antes de que pudieran conjurar les quitó las manos. Eran principiantes.

—Aah, con razón —dijo Dia, moviendo sus manos. Los brujos primerizos conjuraban con señas y otros movimientos de manos. A uno veterano le bastaba con decir las palabras mágicas o simplemente tener la intensión sin necesidad de pronunciarlas.

—Un brujo adulto, de la DCSS, estaba cerca de la zona. Y pues, él terminó todo —explicó.

—Cuando la vida de un agente peligra tienen la orden de acabar con la del amenazante. —Así es, Dia en ciertas ocasiones recibió las mismas instrucciones.

—Chicas… —después de un buen rato, Kanan se atrevía a hablar. Nunca podía llevar el ritmo de esas conversaciones—, sé que soy la única con un trabajo común pero… ¿podrían hablar de otra cosa? —solicitó, apenada.

Mari y Dia intercambiaron miradas, posteriormente se echaron a reír. Kanan reviró los ojos. Aceleró el paso para llegar pronto.

* * *

Una vez que dejó a sus amigas continuar con lo suyo, Dia emprendió camino de vuelta a su casa. Lo que tenía que aclarar ya lo hizo, por lo que se sentía ya aliviada, bueno, una parte solamente. Pues, durante varios minutos regresaba ese número insistente a timbrarle el celular. Lo habría apagado pero no lo hizo, podían entrar otras llamadas familiares.

Ya estaba a la vuelta de la casa cuando volvió a sonar, lo tomó pero dejó que colgaran. Más de quince llamadas, revisó. ¿Es que no había más personal disponible?, se preguntó.

Dia estaba enfadada. Un poquito, sólo un poquito de paz requería para continuar soportando. Pero nada le duró cuando vio a la persona indeseada en los escalones de su entrada… A Chika sentada, que se esforzó por sonreír amablemente cuando se vieron.

—Buenas… noches… —estaba tan inmersa que ni cuenta se había dado de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —fue directa, echando uno que otro vistazo al interior por si se asomaba Ruby.

—Vine a pedir disculpas, en nombre de You, también, por la intromisión de esta mañana.

Dia hizo una mueca de boca.

—¿Está ella adentro? Que lo haga ella misma —dijo escuetamente. Chika negó; Dia maldijo por lo bajo—. Un lobo metiendo sus narices en nuestra casa mientras nuestros padres no están y un vampiro rodeando los muros, ¿qué crees que pase cuando se enteren?

—Hablando se entiende la gente. Todas nuestras visitas tienen explicaciones —dijo serenamente.

Dia se acercó hasta donde ella. Los ojos carmín de Chika tuvieron una reacción por la cercanía; se habían puesto oscuros, pero no de forma siniestra.

—No quiero que me hartes de estarte repitiendo lo mismo —amenazó Dia en voz baja—. Le llega a pasar algo a Ruby, ustedes van a tener la culpa. No se la van a acabar conmigo.

—No somos como ellos, no nos detestes de la misma forma —respondió débilmente, tapándose los ojos.

—¿Segura? —le quitó las manos de los ojos sin delicadeza—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste sangre? Porque tienes que beberla para resistir los rayos del sol —la miró directamente.

Chika era capaz de oír el ritmo de los latidos de Dia, calmados y normales. No le tenía miedo en lo absoluto y era más que evidente.

—N-no… no bebo ni sangre sintética… No necesito de ningún tipo.

—Mentirosa —acusó—. De algo o… de alguien te tienes que estar alimentando. A fin de cuentas, no puedes luchar contra tu naturaleza —se encogió de hombros, y puso distancia—. Vete antes de que Ruby se entere de que estuviste aquí, cazándola.

—¡Yo no hacía tal cosa! ¡Sólo quería hablar contigo! —elevó su tono, y esta vez, sus ojos revelaron su ira reprimida—. Lo único que quería es disculparme. No tienes porqué tratarme así, ¡no he hecho nada malo!

—Eso díselo a tu madre —le acortó Dia.

Los ojos de Chika volvieron a la normalidad al instante de oírla decir eso. Dia le había dado en un punto sensible. Era muy rastrero de su parte que utilizara a su madre para hacerla sentir peor, para no olvidarle la clase de monstruo que es y será siempre.

—Estás bajo vigilancia, Chika —prosiguió Dia sin tentarse el corazón—. Comete otro de tus chistecitos y vas a perder a Shima también, hasta que te quedes sola.

Le temblaron los labios, y sintió que sus ojos se aguaban. Iba a llorar, iba a echarle en cara lo que le hizo a su amiga Kanan, pero no… Ella no iba a rebajarse, ni aunque eso bastara para herirla.

—¿Hermana? —la voz de Ruby se hizo presente. Debió oír el anterior subidón de tono, lo que la obligó a salir y verificar—. Chika. ¿Chika, qué sucede? —preguntó al notar a la muchacha con semblante afectado, incluso sus parpados inferiores estaban humedecidos.

Chika limpió enseguida esas lágrimas que no obedecieron; apartó la mirada y dijo:

—Disculpa las molestias. Nos vemos, Ruby. Buenas noches, _Kurosawa_ —remarcó para Dia, sin mirar a ni una de las dos.

Ella prácticamente huyó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —exigió explicaciones Ruby—. ¿Desde cuándo estás con ella aquí? ¿Qué le dijiste? —la vio pasar a su lado para entrar a la casa.

—Voy llegando. No le dije nada, Ruby —dijo sin mucho interés.

—E-eso no me pareció "nada". Estaba llorando. ¿Qué le hiciste, Dia? —preguntó apremiante.

—¡No le hice nada, Ruby! —se volvió hacia ella—. ¡No le dije nada que no fuera mentira!

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?! —Dia frunció el ceño, y en un fugaz segundo, desvió la mirada, delatándose—. ¿No le habrás dicho…? —Su hermana mayor guardó silencio—. ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Es un tema que tiene que quedar en el olvido! Ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó…

Dia se desconcertó por toda la defensa que su hermana le daba al vampiro. Reviró los ojos.

—Más importante aún —cambió descaradamente la conversación—, ¿te fuiste con You y ella en la mañana, verdad?

—¡Sí, estuve con ellas! ¿Pero qué me dices tú? —le devolvió la pregunta—. No dormiste aquí anoche y llegas tan tarde de la calle, ¿dónde te metiste?

—No me hables del mismo modo que nuestros padres —la señaló. Temía que se fuera reflejando como ellos—. Y, hablando de, ¿no se supone que ya deben de estar aquí? —pasó a revisar sus habitaciones.

—Mamá llamó temprano —se cruzó de brazos. De repente, a Dia le pareció una linda imagen—, eso fue como a las nueve, antes de que llegaras de tu no sé dónde—dijo—. Desde entonces no ha marcado, pero le avisé que ya habías vuelto de la academia.

Dia sonrió tenuemente. Se acercó para envolverla con sus brazos, no hubo rechazo, fue más que aceptado.

—Hermana, no quiero pelear contigo —hundió el rostro en su hombro, sin embargo su voz aún transmitía molestia—. Pero tampoco quiero que lo hagas con Chika y You. Tienes que saber que son unas buenas niñas, jamás nos harían daño.

—Oh, Ruby… Es que me preocupo por ti —acarició sutilmente su espalda.

—¡Y yo lo sé! —ajustó más su apretón—. Dia, hermana, sé que quieres cuidarme —alzó la mirada—, pero también puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Tú también tienes tus propios asuntos, yo igual… Así que por favor, déjame decidir lo que realmente deseo, nadie me está obligando.

—En verdad… ¿quieres ser una Cazadora? Pero tienes como amigas a esas… —suspiró—. Pueden ser un problema.

—No lo serán —aseguró Ruby, con una sonrisa confiable. Por lo que ve, Dia se convencía poco a poco—. Además, todavía me falta un año para salir de la preparatoria. No es como si me convirtiera en Cazadora de un día para otro.

Dia respiró profundo.

—Bien. A lo mejor, hasta con suerte cambias de opinión con el paso del tiempo —dijo al separarse del cuerpo de su hermana—. Entonces, ¿quieres enseñarme un poco lo que sabes con base a lo que has visto?

Ruby ensanchó más su sonrisa y asintió completamente enérgica. Llevó de la mano a Dia para ir al dojo y mostrarle sus habilidades.

* * *

Una estridente risa resonó en el comedor y uno que otro golpe sobre la mesa. Una mujer alta, de ojos azules y cabello cenizo, viva imagen de la joven You, vaya; tuvo que parar el relajo que estaba provocando su marido para que éste no se ahogara con la comida en su boca.

Su hija, You, al otro lado de la mesa, también le seguía el juego, pues se estaban burlando "sanamente" de la invitada que tenían en su cena.

—Apenas se puede creer, Kanan —dijo el hombre mayor, serenando sus carcajadas y limpiándose esas lagrimillas—. No pudiste noquearte con sólo Bourbon —no resistió, soltó otra carcajada más.

—Soy primeriza, ¿qué esperaban? No sé ingerir bebidas alcohólicas —se defendió, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Así es, Kanan había dejado a relucir algunos detalles de su fallida cena sorpresa de la noche anterior a los padres de You. Ellos sabían de sus preferencias sexuales, eran muy abiertos, y les tenía la suficiente confianza gracias al vínculo de amistad que tenía por sus padres; no obstante, no estaba mal guardarse uno que otro problema de su pequeña historia.

—Las mujeres somos algo complicadas. —La señora Watanabe trató de animarla—. Y algunas veces nuestro humor varía cuando el trabajo está de por medio. Seguramente, la señorita Ohara esté presionada por lo que hace, tienes que ser un poco compresiva. ¿Has oído las noticias? Los muertos incrementan en estas fechas a pesar de la seguridad, tiene que hacer muchos análisis y reportes a los agentes y a los oficiales…

—Y todo comenzó desde que su padre vinculó su centro de investigación con los agentes de la División de Control de Seres Sobrenaturales… —añadió el padre con seriedad—. Deben llegarle más cadáveres sobrenaturales que humanos, y estos primeros no llegan con un buen aspecto que digamos.

Kanan suspiró. Por una parte tenían razón. Todo parecía tan complicado cuando lo decían los adultos, y todavía lo era más porque a donde sea que volteara, las personas cercanas a ella tenían que ver con algo sobrenatural. Era la única normal y "aburrida", hija de un pescador viudo que en ciertas temporadas desaparecía. Donde en ocasiones se hace responsable de la tienda de buceo que dejó su madre. Dejaba las cosas fluir serenamente en su familia de dos, por lo tanto no había mucho que contar que fuera emocionante.

—Yo entiendo —dijo Kanan—, que esto y lo otro. Yo lo sé. Pero ya estamos por arreglarnos, aunque, creo que nunca nada se desarregló —dijo con poca duda que los padres no captaron, pero You sí lo advirtió—. La que estaba equivocada todo el tiempo fui yo.

—¡Ánimos, ánimos, muchacha! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, después de todo, esa rubia es muy afortunada en tenerte —dijo entre risillas y uno que otro guiño. Su esposa le dio un zape.

—Sólo es cuestión de ser pacientes la una con la otra, querida —sonrió la señora. Kanan le agradeció—. No le hagas caso a este tonto —soltó otro zape a su hombre. No eran fuertes pero sí debieron rozarle un poco.

Rieron un rato más y platicaron de otras variedades, se acabaron lo que estaba en la mesa y para Kanan ya estaba llegando la hora, el motivo de su visita. Atendió los trastos sucios y minutos después les pidió permiso para llevarse a You.

—¿Pero a dónde? —preguntó la madre, tomando en sus manos unas entradas que Kanan mostró como prueba.

You reconoció esos tickets, eran para el evento al que no fueron la noche anterior.

—Me llevaré también a Chika —agregó Kanan, mirando a los padres—. No sé si You tenga algún pendiente —volteó a ver a la joven y ésta con ojos de cachorro suplicó a su padre.

—Pues… No sé —se rascó la nuca—, You nos había comentado de esto pero, ¿tú estarás bien en un lugar como ese? —inquirió el hombre, preocupado por Kanan.

—Sí, no habrá ningún problema. Saldremos temprano y yo misma las dejaré en la puerta de sus casas —sonrió.

El señor Watanabe miró a su esposa, teniendo ella la última palabra ya que la primera fue otorgada por él. Al ver la ansiedad en su hija, a la madre no le quedó de otra.

—Irás —le dijo con seriedad—, pero le haces caso a Kanan. Y acuérdate que tienes que salir con tu padre y su jauría, ¿está bien? Te estás saltando sus paseos.

—Mamá…

—No te escuché.

—Sí… —You se sonrojó por tener a Kanan viéndola.

Su padre se aguantaba las risas.

—Y tú no te estés riendo —le reprimió a su hombre—, que la estás dejando que tenga muchas libertades —le dio ligeros golpes en el hombro para que se callara.

Más que sentirse avergonzada o incomoda, era divertido para Kanan. Poco eran los momentos que le pasaba lo mismo con su padre o rememorar viejos recuerdos de su madre. Ya sea con los Watanabe o con los Takami se sentía en casa, bien recibida.

La mujer le devolvió los tickets y You se subió corriendo por las escaleras para cambiarse. Afuera ya la esperaba Kanan en la vieja pick-up de su padre. Se despidieron y emprendieron a por Chika.

—You, ¿quién es el alfa de la jauría, tu mamá o tu papá? —soltó la pregunta a su acompañante, sin perder de vista el trayecto.

—¡Uuwaah! ¡Mamá siempre nos hace lo mismo! —se escondió en sus manos—. Papá es el alfa pero le gusta que mamá no lo trate como tal —volteó a la ventana y apreció el oscuro mar.

—Me gusta su relación —dijo, sonriente—. Y también el fruto que salió de ellos —liberó una mano del volante para revolver el cabello de You para molestarla.

—¡A-alto, tú también eres igual! Tratándome como si fuera una niña… —le hizo colocar la mano devuelta al volante—. Por cierto, ¿dónde conseguiste las entradas para una segunda función? —observó detenidamente—. ¡¿Son de primera fila?! ¡¿Veré a mi luchador tan de cerca?!

—Claro que sí. Es mi agradecimiento por velar la noche anterior —dijo Kanan, apacible. Ahora que estaban solas, You podía preguntarle sobre _eso_ pero cayó en cuenta que su amiga apagó el auto—. Llegamos. Ven, salgamos.

Se estacionó frente al Ryokan de la familia. La encargada al advertir el ya conocido chirrido del motor salió del establecimiento.

—Oh, Kanan —abrazó a la muchacha y cuando You se acercó también. Casi de la misma estatura de la primera; una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, sonriente, de ojos del mismo color que los de Chika; Shima era quien las recibió con toda la amabilidad—. Tienes rato que no te paras por acá —palmeó el hombro de la mayor.

—Disculpe, siempre digo que vendré a verla y ayudarle pero termino desviándome de camino. Por lo general cosas que surgen a último momento por mi padre —se sinceró.

—Es broma, es broma. Sabes que no hay cuidado conmigo —sonrió otra vez—. Por favor, pasen, ¿buscan a Chika?

—Sí, venimos a pedirle permiso para que nos acompañe.

—Iremos al The Mortal Fangs! —dijo You, dando saltitos—. ¡Esta noche volverá a estar la participación de Darkness Wolf, mi luchador favorito! Y gracias a Kanan lo veré, Chika seguro le emocionará que siempre sí iremos.

—Chika no está —dijo Shima—. Salió con Riko, su madre le pidió de favor que le hiciera compañía para que no estuviera sola.

—¿A esta hora? —revisó Kanan, eran ya pasadas las nueve—. ¿Van a tardar mucho?

—Tienen más de la media hora que se fueron, pero no deben de tardar. Iba a ser un asunto rápido. Si gustan, suban a su cuarto, yo le avisaré que están aquí.

—Gracias, Shima —agradeció enteramente.

Subieron, e inmediatamente You se tiró en la cama. Se abrazó a unos de los peluches que estaban allí.

—Se fue con Riko… —musitó You—. Espero que lleguen rápido.

—¿Por quién de las dos estás preocupada? —preguntó Kanan, viendo unos retratos en el mueble.

—Obvio por las dos —espetó.

—Chika está con ella, bájale a tu paranoia.

—¿Cuál paranoia? No es paranoia, Kanan —le lanzó el peluche y la chica lo atrapó—. Chika no ha estado bien, no desde que Dia llegó. En la mañana cuando nos reunimos en otro lugar con Ruby, estaba muy seria, como si apenas quisiera hablar. Además, sabemos que es muy mala fingiendo —dio un largo y profundo respiro—. Kanan… ¿tú sabes que Dia nos dice cosas, verdad? —le miró expectante.

Kanan se sentó junto a ella y dejó el peluche de lado.

—Dia puede ser dura a veces, pero no creo que lo haga con intensión —le dijo.

—Llamarnos viles monstruos aguantándose el asco ¿no es intencional? —fue apremiante—, que casi haya abusado de ti ¿no es intencional?

—Y-You… eso, eso no es cómo sucedió…

—Con permiso, chicas —Shima abrió la puerta sobresaltando al dúo; ella rió y depositó una bandeja en la mesita con unos refrigerios—. Chika ya viene en camino, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta entonces, degusten esto.

—No se hubiera molestado. —Pero la mano de You ya había tomado una de las galletitas.

—Vaya, tan aceptable como siempre nuestra pequeña cachorrita —acarició los cabellos de la joven. Les dedicó una última sonrisa y se retiró.

—Cuando nos mandaste el mensaje decidimos regresar por ti, nos debatíamos mucho en si sí o no, tal vez querías estar sola; pero fuimos de todas maneras. Subimos al tejado creyendo que seguirías estando en la mesa que preparaste pero no… —prosiguió You, comiendo—. Dia estaba sobre ti, en la cama, besándote. Chika me impidió que hiciera algo, simplemente nos marchamos.

Kanan bebió un poco de su té, y a pesar de que era delicioso no podía disfrutarlo como tal. Volver a oír lo mismo hacía que se le formara un nudo en el estómago y Dia invadiera su mente.

—Es verdad. Eso fue lo que vieron, no te lo voy a negar pero no pasó a más. —You se volvió hacia ella, con una ceja incrédula—. Pero principalmente fue mi culpa, yo le dije que lo hiciera. Y tienes que saberlo, You, que únicamente fue a apoyarme y…

—Y ella muy entendida obedeció —remarcó You—. Te apoyó muy bien. ¿Y qué hay de Mari? ¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando se entere? Si es que tienes planeado decírselo, claro está.

Kanan debatiría pero oyeron un golpe provenir del techo que hizo que se olvidaran por un momento de la conversación. Alzaron las miradas, luego corrieron la vista al balcón de la casa de enseguida; las luces de la habitación se prendieron. Y después, pisadas cuádruples por el pasillo a toda prisa, Shiitake quería entrar.

—Shiitake, ¿qué pasa? —Kanan abrió la puerta y el perro lo primero que hizo fue olfatear el aire, su cola se agitaba enérgicamente, posteriormente fue al balcón y ladró al cielo. Segundos después, Chika aterrizó en la orilla del balcón. La dueña había llegado.

—Shiitake, ahora no —dijo entre risillas cuando el animal la recibió con empalago—. Kanan, You, hola… —miró a las chicas en cuestión, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su canino—. ¿De qué se trata la reunión? Las veo algo… tensas…

Shiitake se le acercaba a la cara a Chika, especialmente a la boca y pronto lo retiraba para que no le lamiera. Aunque You advirtió el aroma de menta, justamente de donde Shiitake quería lamer. Tal vez Kanan no lo percibía muy fuerte, pero la menta se puede usar como excusa para persuadir cualquier olor bucal.

—¿Shima no te ha dicho que no entres así? Vas a asustarla —regañó Kanan. Chika se rascó la cabeza con una risa torpe.

—Es que es más rápido. Pasé a dejar a Riko, así que ya estoy libre —notó que You no había dicho nada y sólo le observaba fijamente—. ¿P-pasa algo, You?

—Nada en especial —terminó de comerse las migajas—. Que Kanan te cuente porqué estamos aquí —aunque en su tono lo decía por otra cosa, Kanan le dio vuelta al asunto.

—Iremos al The Mortal Fang! y en primera fila —le mostró los tickets—. Deseaban ir, ¿no es así?

Chika trató de descifrar algo en los ojos de You. Le habría gustado decir "¿no era eso costoso?", una simplona pregunta, pues ellas apenas habían recaudado para los asientos traseros. Pero parecía que no estaban teniendo los mismos pensamientos o humor… Chika por primera vez en su vida temió de la seriedad de You.

—Uh, aah, ¡es fantástico! ¡Por fin veremos a Darkness Wolf, You! —la animó. Juraría que el aire de la habitación la sofocaba—. ¡Muchas gracias, Kanan! Siempre pensando en nosotras —se enganchó de su cuello y la mayor la envolvió, jugando con ella.

—Bajemos con Shima —indicó Kanan, despegándose de Chika—. Le avisaremos que ya nos vamos.

Chika asintió y rápido le siguió el paso a Kanan. You tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Qué dices, Shiitake? ¿Son paranoias mías? —acarició al compañero canino detrás de sus orejas—. Chika no se alteraría por simples tonterías, ¿verdad? —cerró sus ojos. Tenía que dejarlo ir, ese pertinente y reconocible olor de menta mezclada con sangre en su olfato—. Bien. Voy con las demás.

Soltó a Shiitake y éste igual le siguió hasta la planta baja. Shima seguía hablando con Kanan, por la seriedad que se mantenía en ambas se diría que son instrucciones a seguir. Chika ya estaba en la caja trasera del pick-up.

—¿Las espías? —preguntó You, al llegar junto a ella y tomar asiento.

—¿Cómo? —parpadeó, volviendo en sí—. Ah, no. No quiero escuchar… —sonrió tenuemente, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos que a You le pareció bello entre la penumbra—. Me sé de memoria lo que se dicen, no hace falta que oiga. Son sólo recordatorios, precauciones…

—Sí… Mamá también le dice lo mismo —calló unos segundos—. Por cierto, si no es mucha molestia preguntar… Uhm, este, ¿se puede saber a dónde fuiste con Riko?

Chika liberó una risa con más volumen.

—Te estabas tardando. —You correspondió a la gracia—. La acompañé a recibir una paquetería que ella "pidió" —guiñó sus dedos, You inclinó la cabeza al no comprender—, bajo su nombre para Yoshiko —aclaró y You profirió un "aah"—. Grimorios de internet y esas cosas, sigue aferrada con eso.

—No puede hacer magia ni aunque Hanamaru le enseñe… Tal vez deba dedicarse a otra cosa. Es mejor ser normal que… bueno, ya sabes…

Chika le dio la razón. Kanan golpeó la caja, avisándoles que ya estaban por partir o de lo contrario se les haría tarde.

No debían perderse ese espectáculo. Así como otros no se lo perderían, pues nada más llegar al sitio, Kanan estuvo buscando un espacio libre en el estacionamiento. Muchos habían esperado más para la segunda función nocturna. Quién sabe cómo habría estado la primera, porque esta sí que había bastante movimiento.

Humanos, vampiros, brujos, hombre lobos y hasta entre otros seres podían asistir, para esta clase de eventos no había distinción gracias a los colaboradores, pero tampoco no se sabía quién era qué cosa a no ser que se revelaran con su naturaleza. Por una parte el público "guardaba" las apariencias.

Como las chicas eran compradoras de las primeras filas, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para el acceso, puesto que las dirigieron en seguida a sus asientos con sólo mostrar sus pases. Más personas ya estaba allí, otras más entraban en un monto para dirigirse a los asientos traseros y entradas superiores. You y Chika ya estaban abriendo sus empaques de chucherías que antes Kanan les compró.

Reflectores iluminaron el lugar y en su centro se vislumbró un pentágono donde se desenvolverían las peleas. Kanan advirtió a las chicas cuchichear algo entre ellas mismas sin despegar la vista del pentágono de acero, señalándolo como la cosa más increíble que podían tener frente a sus ojos. Sabían más de estas cosas, seguramente porque siguen el tema por internet desde hace tiempo, se dijo Kanan.

Diez minutos después, más luces de diferentes colores aparecieron. El público se alzó emocionado porque ya era el comienzo.

—¡Damas y caballeros, sean todos bienvenidos a The Mortal Fangs! —anunció el representante, eufórico como el público—. Esta noche tenemos a grandes guerreros, sobrevivientes ¡y campeones!

Kanan no entendía por qué tanta emoción, bueno, entiende la parte del fanatismo, pero es que era demasiado como para que la gente demandara que salieran a luchar de una vez.

Un tiempo escuchó, no sabía si se trataba de un rumor, que esta clase de eventos intentaron prohibirlos, sin embargo, se dice que por tener sus medidas de seguridad bien establecidas no pudieron retirarlos porque no estaban cometiendo "ninguna" falta y todos sus luchadores comprendían los riesgos a los que se sometían y eso implicaba la muerte. Además, no era cosa de todos los días, pero se realizaban cada cuatrimestre del año y en diferentes partes. Lo consideraron como un control al instinto de los seres sobrenaturales.

No pensó que fue fuera así… así de violento. Un toque eléctrico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, le hizo comprender mejor. La gente estaba por el morbo. Las primeras luchas fueron "normales", por decir de alguna forma, conforme más luchadores salían, sus técnicas cambiaban, subían de nivel y a uno muy grotesco. Nada de eso parecía un show, que se arrancaran las extremidades del cuerpo no era para nada un truco. Sintió, repentinamente, nauseas.

Volteó a su lado. You estaba brinque y brinque en su lugar, gritando a saber qué cosas junto con la demás gentuza. Chika igual pero contenía más serenidad o es que ¿no le gradaba lo que veía? En el pentágono estaban dos licántropos y dos vampiros, ninguno compañero, era todos contra todos. Pero de pronto confabularon únicamente contra un vampiro, siendo que uno de su misma especie le traicionara y terminara de… morir en la arena. Su cabeza estaba fuera del alcance de su torso.

Por esto es que el señor Watanabe preguntaba si estaría bien con estar en un lugar así. Ahora ve que no… El vampiro murió allí y todos festejaban. Estaba permitido, ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

No quiso ver más, no supo quién se rindió o quién ganó y no identificó el nombre del mismo cuando lo anunciaron.

Posteriormente, el representante pidió una pausa, ya sea para los luchadores profesionales o para el público mismo. Podían ir a comprar más o ir a los sanitarios.

—Estamos pronto de la pelea esperada —anunció durante el receso—. Dos de los lobos más feroces, Darkness Wolf y Bestia Gold, combatirán por el campeonato. Pero hasta entonces —dramatizó—, tendremos una pelea de novatos valientes. Sólo deberán derribar a Sabertooth —señaló a una mujer que iba entrando en la rejas del pentágono, su cuerpo se transformó en el de una bestia, lo que maravilló a muchos—. Pueden registrarse ahora con nuestra compañera —señaló una mesa más allá donde dicha mujer estaba sentada junto a unos ejecutivos—. El ganador tendrá la fortuna de llevarse ¡quince mil dólares en efectivo! —Y prueba de ello, uno de los hombres trajeados abrió un maletín para mostrar.

De los que se quedaron presentes, unos aplaudieron y otros chiflaron, deseándoles suerte a todo aquel que se atreviera a derribar a la mujer lobo.

—¡¿Es sólo derribarla?! ¡¿Por esa cantidad?! —You casi se derrumba, sonaba bastante fácil—. ¡Quiero intentarlo! —Iba a salir corriendo pero Kanan la atrapó antes.

—No vas a meterte ahí, You —le reprendió con autoridad—. Vinieron a ver las peleas, no a participar en ellas.

—Pero…

—¡Que no, You! Tengo que cuidarlas, lo prometí. Vuelve a sentarte.

La joven no renegó mucho, cumplió con lo que se le pidió.

—¡Ey, tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le dijo a la otra que no disimuló levantarse.

—Voy al baño… —dijo Chika, con una de sus manos masajeando su sien. Desde hace rato Kanan no la notaba muy entusiasmada.

—Sólo… no te tardes, ¿está bien? —suspiró, observando cómo se alejaba—. Oye, You —picó a la joven para que la viera—, ¿no sientes nada extraño venir de Chika? —preguntó. Era sabio preguntarle, pues ella podía, algunas veces, sentir u "olfatear" malas vibras salir de Chika. Pero eso no lo siente desde que eran pequeñas.

—No. Todo correcto. ¿Por qué? —alzó la cabeza para ver por dónde se había ido—. ¿Quieres que vaya por ella?

—No, déjala. Tal vez le duela la cabeza, aquí son muy escandalosos y ella tiene un oído sensible. O tal vez… no quería venir.

—¿No quería venir? ¿Ella? ¡Pero si ayer estaba llorando por asistir! ¿Cómo no querría venir después de lo mucho que hemos estado esperando esto por meses desde que lo anunciaron? Debe tener otra… cosa… —pausó. Y, observó detenidamente la arena que estaba delante, ya tenían más de la hora y media por lo que su olfato se había acostumbrado al olor de la sangre derramada—. ¿Se está… conteniendo? —musitó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Para antes de que Kanan la oyera, los micrófonos se volvieron a encender junto con las luces de colores. El representante gritó y el público le siguió.

Inició la pelea de los novatos contra Sabertooth. La mayoría jóvenes vacilantes que en cuanto se acercaban a ella eran derribados, siendo golpeados contra el suelo sin infringirles tanto daño. Conforme los despedían para que pasara el siguiente, Kanan estuvo más al pendiente del regreso de Chika. Sólo miraba por donde se fue.

—You, ¿sabes qué? Voy a buscarla, no debí dejarla que fuera sola. —Kanan se puso de pie, en momentos así era muy sobreprotectora cuando tenía un cargo.

—No, descuida, iré yo. La encontraré más rápido —se tocó la punta de la nariz.

—Pero hay muchos olores mezclados, muchos… vampiros… —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Vas a encontrarla?

—Sí. Ahora volvemos, ya verás —se abrió paso y desapareció en la salida. Kanan volvió a su asiento, quedando igual que antes; mirando sólo la salida por donde se fueron ese par.

—¡No, no, no! —dramatizó el representante—. Los quince mil se tienen que ir a casa de alguno de ustedes, ¿qué está pasando, jóvenes? ¡Necesitan comer más vitaminas!

La fila de los participantes escaseaba y nadie, como dijo el hombre, podía derribar a la luchadora. Tal parece que el dinero se quedaría con la empresa.

—Si el último no la derriba… pues _bye bye moneeeyyy_! —gritó, y se ganó la risa de muchos—. ¡Woah, woah, woaaah! Esperen, ¡ese movimiento ha sido estupendo! —alagó al contrincante.

—Posiblemente haya una larga fila para los sanitarios, y las mujeres nos tardamos más en él —suspiró por su tanta preocupación, aunque al volver la vista al frente su pulso se aceleró en un segundo al percatarse de que la persona que tanto esperaba estuviera enjaulada dentro del pentágono con aquella bestia—. ¡Santo cielo, Chika!

—¡Parece que alguien sí quiere llevarse ese dinero a casa! ¡Qué espíritu tan feroz! —el representante seguía soltando cada vez sus estupideces.

Chika estaba al tú por tú contra la enorme bestia, tratando de buscar una abertura en su defensa. Las dos eran veloces, pero obvio el tamaño le favorecía a Chika; sin embargo, la fuerza no tanto. Se descuidó un segundo y fue lanzada fuertemente contra las rejas. Los "ooohh" lastimeros se alzaron.

—¡Tienen que sacarla de ahí! —alegó Kanan cuando se fue directo a la mesa de los ejecutivos.

—La pelea está en curso —dijo uno de ellos.

—¡No pidió permiso! ¡Y lo ordeno porque soy su hermana! —alzó la voz porque el bullicio no le dejaba escucharse—. ¡Sáquenla de ahí!

—Pero se ha puesto de pie —señaló el compañero.

Kanan se giró a ver. Chika definitivamente no estaba bien. Insistía en derribar al animal pero con cada contraataque que intentaba le iba peor. Definitivamente no sabía ni pelear correctamente.

—¡Wooaahh, esos son golpes muy contundentes! —declaró emocionado por el micrófono.

La boca de Chika estaba en rojo, la sangre que fluía de su nariz descendía hasta su barbilla. Sus dientes estaban manchados y aunque no se viera mucho, sus colmillos se alargaron.

Kanan se acercó al pentágono, engarrotó los dedos en las rejas y le gritó:

—¡Para de una vez, Chika! ¡Sal antes de que yo entre por ti!

Pero ni eso surtió efecto, Chika estaba centrada con su rival. Lo notó en sus ojos, esos ojos que se volvieron más carmín de iris y oscuros de esclerótica… Logró esquivar un golpe, y eso abrió la esperada abertura que deseaba. Agarró a la bestia desde su cintura y ejerció toda su fuerza para tirarla. Lo hizo. El público festejó y la mujer regresó a su forma normal, estrechándole la mano a la joven.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? —le habló una vez que entró en la arena, apretó su brazo férreamente. Chika no reaccionaba.

—¡Felicidades! —llegó el representante acompañado de los ejecutivos. Alzaron su brazo a modo victoria y le entregaron el maletín, todo mientras aplaudían—. Tu persistencia te ha hecho ganar, joven. Aun te falta mucho pero lo has conseguido. ¡Felicidades, eres un buen vampiro!

Hasta que escuchó la palabra "vampiro" fue que Chika reaccionó.

 _ **El monstruo que estuvo dormido despertó, sin embargo, volvió a cerrar sus parpados cuando notó que aún no lo llamaban.**_

* * *

Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. No. En realidad era Kanan quien la llevaba casi arrastrando por el pasillo principal para dirigirse a la salida. You venía al otro costado con paso veloz, cargando el maletín. Pasaron entre la multitud que le seguía aplaudiendo y felicitando. Hasta que por fin llegaron donde tenían aparcado el auto.

—¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó ahí? —oyó la voz de Kanan enojada—. ¡Contéstame!

Chika apenas alzó la mirada para observar a You con tanta preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Kanan era responsable de ellas cuando estaban juntas, y podía dar un poco de miedo al igual que los adultos si no obedecían.

—Chika, ¿sí me oyes, verdad? —le levantó la barbilla, no importándole embarrarse de su sangre.

Sí la oía. Sí la miraba. Pero seguía perpleja de sus propias acciones como para decir algo al respecto. ¿Qué la llevó a meterse al pentágono? Debió ser un impulso para desquitar algo de su interior, quién sabe, pero tampoco alejó esa idea.

—¿Te golpeó en la cabeza? —inmediatamente, Kanan le inspeccionó el cráneo.

Un chillido vino de sus labios y llevó sus manos hasta sus ojos donde las lágrimas escurrieron. Sollozó y lloró en el pronto abrazo que Kanan le ofreció para calmarla, y esta buscó respuestas en los ojos de You, pero estaba igual de desconcertada.

—Llévame a tu casa, Kanan. Déjame pasar la noche contigo —dijo Chika entre su lloriqueo. Saborear el metal de su sangre le provocaba nauseas—. No puedo volver, si Shima me ve así se enojará o asustará. No quiero que se mortifique, suficiente tiene cargando con un vampiro que le puede hacer daño en cualquier momento… —chilló con más fuerza.

—Shh. Shh… No digas eso. —Kanan cerró sus ojos. Un respiro visual—. Cálmate primero, por favor. Y dime, ¿qué te está mortificando a ti? No me esperaba que me mintieras para escabullirte. ¿Qué habría pasado si resultabas más lastimada? —acarició su espalda—. Necesito que hables o no podré entenderte.

—¿Es por Dia? —se aventuró You en decir, dando un paso—. ¿Descargaste tu enojo en la arena por culpa de ella? —Kanan le observó, con obvia incógnita—. ¡Claro que lo fue! Siempre es lo mismo cuando ella regresa, Chika la pasa mal por su culpa —miró directamente a Kanan.

—A ver, You, ¿por qué Dia querría hacerle daño? Su carrera de Cazadora no debe interferir con sus familiares y amigos.

—Ese es el problema —espetó—. No nos toma por sus amigas. A Chika y a mí nos aborrece. Nos dice cosas muy crueles, y sé que algo te dijo —cambió su vista a Chika, que se limpiaba las lágrimas y la sangre con las mangas—, ella te atrapó sola y seguramente soltó su veneno contra ti. —You dejó el maletín en la caja trasera y enfocó su total atención a la joven—. Desde esta mañana no has estado como de costumbre, por lo que Dia me hizo…

—Espera, ¿ella te hizo algo? —interrumpió Kanan, enarcando sus cejas—. ¿Sí se atrevió?

—Solamente fue una frecuencia que me entorpeció, pero si ella hubiera querido me habría explotado los tímpanos. No fue tan grave, pero como digo, si hizo algo como eso ¿qué otra cosa podría hacernos más adelante?

Kanan resopló, pasándose la mano por todo el rostro. ¡Faltaba más!, se dijo. Dia es un tanto, por no decir muy, testaruda y algo tajante. Podría tratar de meterle cizaña para convencer a la mujer y que esta dejara de tratarlas como su objetivo a vencer. Podría aprovechar que Dia la escuche solo a ella, pero no estaba seguro de que cambiase. Sólo habría sido gasto de saliva. Sin embargo, hizo una nota mental para la próxima vez que la viera.

—Ella no volverá a hacerles nada, ya verán —acercó a las dos chicas y así estar juntas—. Dia es una gran amiga mía, pero ustedes son mis hermanitas, tal como ella protege a Ruby yo lo haré con ustedes —dijo, sonriente—. Chika, ¿tu nariz y labios estarán bien? ¿Crees que sea necesario que te quedes en mi casa?

—No… Me calmaré en el camino. Mi nariz y labios no van a sanar rápido, ya saben por qué… —volvió a agachar la mirada, viendo sus sucias mangas—. No puedo ocultar la sangre de la ropa…

—Yo hablaré con Shima, no te preocupes por eso —apoyó Kanan. También tenía que prepararse—. Vámonos.

Chika subió esta vez en el asiento del copiloto; You en la parte de atrás.

—No será hoy, Darkness Wolf —murmuró You, dando el último vistazo al lugar—. Algún día te veré de cerca…

…

Kanan pasó a dejar primeramente a You, esto debido a que no quería demorar más a la muchacha porque sabía que se tardaría si llegaban antes al Ryokan. Kanan explicó algunos detalles pero era difícil ocultárselo al alfa Watanabe. Él solo detectó el olor de la sangre de Chika a pesar de que el coche estuviera al otro lado de la acera. No había excusas y necesidad de reprimendas, comprendía a Kanan y agradecía que fuera tan atenta en actuar rápido.

Lo interesante sería con Shima. Aposta, Kanan condujo despacio para tener tiempo y formularse posibles preguntas y respuestas, y darle a su vez a Chika un momento para relajarse. Las luces del Ryokan seguían prendidas para recibir a las chicas.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó la mayor, apagando el motor y mirando al frente.

Chika se limitó a hacer un sonido gutural.

—Antes de entrar, ¿te gustaría decirme si Dia te hizo algo? —centró su vista en el perfil de la joven; ésta asintió sin verle—. Dime, entonces.

—Esta mañana estuvimos con Ruby, Dia atrapó a You escabullirse de su casa. Me quise disculpar por eso hace horas atrás. —Kanan escuchaba atentamente—. Entonces, la esperé fuera de su casa y mi presencia no fue bien vista, me acusó de asechar a su hermana y… de la nada sacó lo de mi madre y… —su voz perdía fuerza, y Kanan apoyó su mano en su rodilla—. Dijo que yo era un monstruo, que iba a lastimar a mi hermana como con mamá y Mito… Que me quedaría sola —una solitaria lágrima surcó por su mejilla.

La mayor apretó los dientes. Sorprendió a Chika cuando golpeó el volante unas cuantas veces.

—Esta vez Dia se pasó —dijo con molestia agitada. También parecía que lloraría allí mismo. El asunto de los Takami no debía seguir vigente en bocas—. Cuando la vea mañana va a… —hizo una mueca, posteriormente estranguló el aire.

—No le vayas a hacer nada —suplicó Chika, viéndola a los ojos.

—Pero…

—No, tampoco miente pero no quiero que tengas problemas con ella. No por mí culpa. No le digas de esto a You, ella no se quedará quieta.

—¿Estás… segura? Ella debería…

—¡No debe saberlo!

—Chika… aun así… —Kanan advirtió una figura salir del Ryokan, era Shima quien se asomó y las saludó—. Bien, no le diré nada. Pero no se puede quedar así, ¿oíste?

Descendieron del coche y fueron hasta donde Shima. Las luces alumbraron las facciones de Chika, con manchas rojas e hinchazón. Esta se colocó al lado de Kanan como una niña castigada porque Shima ya había cambiado su semblante a uno muy serio y demandante por respuestas.

—Sube a tu cuarto, Chika —fue lo único que le dedicó la mayor. La atención recayó en Kanan—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Le ofrezco una disculpa, Shima —hizo una pronunciada reverencia—. Me descuidé un segundo y participó en el evento. No fue nada grave, y fue por una buena causa —se enderezó—. Ganó dinero que pueden utilizar para el Ryokan —levantó el maletín que traía consigo.

—¿Chika peleó por dinero? —su tono era relajado pero el atisbo de coraje se podía sentir—. La dejaste que peleara.

—Pero fue algo rápido, ella venció y…

—La dejaste que golpeara a otra persona. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Ella tiene reglas, Kanan, reglas que no debe romper por su bien. Para que esté estable. ¡Se supone que irían de espectadoras! —ahora su voz se elevaba, dejando a relucir el desacuerdo—. Te la confié, Kanan.

—Yo lo sé, y me disculpo por mi falta. Pero ella está bien, es como siempre es. Sólo fue un poco de ejercicio, véalo de esa forma —alegó, buscando una manera que no se viera tan grave. Y no lo era, pero es que le tenían tanto cuidado.

—No puede ir a clases así.

—Bastará con un poco de sang…

—¿En serio estás sugiriendo eso? —Creo que no formuló bien sus respuestas—. Hago el esfuerzo para mantenerla al margen, se alimente saludablemente con cosas normales ¡y tú me sugieres sangre! Si bien dices que no es grave, no hay necesidad de eso. Pues de eso la mantengo más alejada —vio que Kanan guardó silencio, apenada. Shima exhaló y cortó espacio con la chica, y de forma secreta habló—: Chika desde semanas pasadas ha presentado momentos de ansiedad, muy ligeros que cree que puede ocultarme —le murmuró—, no quiero asociarlo con otro descontrol. Se ha esforzado por mantenerse tranquila y no quiero que se perturbe.

—Yo… yo entiendo, Shima. —Kanan frunció el ceño, pues, You decía que Chika empezó a comportarse extraño desde que Dia llegó, es decir, el día de ayer, pero Shima decía que desde semanas previas ve algo raro en ella. Definitivamente no entendía o no podía notarlo con facilidad. Aunque lo dijera de palabra, Kanan nunca comprendía el sentir de un ser sobrenatural.

«¡Roar, soy el monstruo Chikacchi! ¡Roaaar!»

«No, no. Tienes que hacer el sonido como el de una serpiente, así hacen los vampiros. Seseantes, ¿verdad, Kanan?»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Y los lobos cómo hacen, You?»

«Así: ¡Auuuhhh!»

—Kanan, ¿Kanan, me estás escuchando? —Shima zarandeó a la chica.

—¿Hm? ¡Ah, sí! Sí… —sonrió levemente. No tenía por qué estar recordando cosas del pasado. ¿Por qué justo ahora?—. Yo confío en Chika, You también lo hace e inclusive Ruby que viene de una familia de Cazadores. Le tengo un amor fraternal —comentó, y la mujer suavizó sus gestos faciales—. Hice una promesa a su madre, que siempre la cuidaría.

—Pero eso fue cuando tenías… —hizo cuentas— siete años… ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Porque Chika me hizo una a mí —sonrió de la manera más infantil posible.

Con las luces apagadas en su cuarto, Chika escuchó toda la conversación. Llorando en silencio, dejando que su almohada absorbiera sus lágrimas. Sintió un peso asentarse en sus hombros y un malestar en su estómago.

 _ **El monstruo detrás del muro estaba riéndose y golpeando enérgicamente.**_

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
